The Heat of Steam
by musicality14
Summary: Zuko and Katara got together after the final Agni Kai. With their intent to marry, a Fire Nation supremacist gang causes uproar within the nation and threatens the lives of our beloved pair. Themes of racism, violence, minor dark!zuko, and the occasional lemon. Multi-chapter Zutara drama. Set a few years after ATLA finale, ignores comics and LOK.
1. Zuko I

**Zuko**

Zuko and Katara were strolling through the Fire Palace gardens. Zuko, in his traditional Fire Lord uniform, didn't look away from Katara as they spoke. His raven hair was down past his shoulders, the breeze gently fluttering strands across his cheeks. A smile graced his face. Katara's arm was hooked around his own, with her other hand laying softly on his forearm. She was wearing an elegant gown layered with fabrics of maroon, navy, and white. Gold embroidery accented her neck, framing her face and complementing her bronze skin. It glittered in the sun, much like the shine in their eyes.

Zuko couldn't believe her beauty. His eyes moved along her face, tracing each crevice and curve in his mind. He knew that these were the moments he would dwell on in his old age and intended to savour them in the moment. His best friend became his lover, what more could he ask?

His ears came back into focus as Katara said his name.

"Zuko? Are you listening?"

Zuko had been so distracted admiring Katara that he had zoned out of their conversation. He flushed at the embarrassment.

"Sorry, I was too busy looking at the beautiful girl at my side."

Smooth. Katara rolled her eyes and faced forward to continue their walk, but her quick flash of a smirk made Zuko chuckle. He leaned in to kiss her cheek and their complexions both matched a muted shade of red. Zuko rubbed the top of Katara's hand.

"Come on, I'm listening. What were you saying?"

"I was just saying that the South Pole isn't nearly as colorful as it is here," Katara explained. "I've never seen so many different flowers in one place."

"I'm glad I could bring you here. With the number of bad memories I have of the palace, the gardens were never one of them."

A tinge of sympathy furrowed Katara's brows before she quickly replaced it with optimism.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to make some different memories here. Good enough to drown out the bad." She squeezed his arm.

"That's a very poetic thing to say," Zuko teased. Katara lightly punched his arm before she tucked her head into his shoulder with a smile. They continued walking amongst the colors until they reached a small pond, where they stopped to watch a flock of baby turtle ducks swimming with their mother. Zuko told her the story of his misadventure with an angry mother turtle duck one time in his youth. Katara laughed at the tale. Her laughter was like pure bliss to his ears and he took pride in being able to solicit the sound.

Eventually, the two reached a monumental rose willow tree. It was in perfect bloom, its descending branches scattered with small, red-pink flowers. Petals practically floated in the air around them as the wind glided through the tree. Zuko escorted Katara beneath the tree and stopped. He turned to directly face her and took her hands in his own.

"Do you know where we are?"

"Yes," Katara said, "of course I do. This is where we first kissed."

Zuko began to stroke Katara's hands nervously. He wetted his lips and gulped down a clump of anxiety that had formed in his throat.

"Katara, I want to make sure you know how much you mean to me. I wouldn't be half the man I am today if it weren't for you and the gang. But you, especially… you changed something in me. I can't explain it, but I think you're the reason I didn't stay yearning for my father's approval."

He looked back up at Katara to see her softly smiling at his words. The twinkle in her eye gave him a small boost of confidence and he straightened himself.

"I wondered why, back during the war, I was so preoccupied with gaining your forgiveness. Everyone else had forgiven me… but I couldn't ignore the fact that you hadn't. I realize now that, although I love and cherish you all, you've always mattered most to me. I know I've already apologized for my mistakes, but I want you to know that I plan to continue apologizing for them by making sure you're always as happy as you make me."

"Zuko, what's this all about? You're being awfully sappy. Where's your sense of cynicism?" Katara giggled.

"Today is the anniversary of the Day of Black Sun. 4 years ago today, I stood up to my father and left to train the Avatar. That day flipped my entire world upside down. So, I figured today would be a good time to do this."

"Do what-"

Katara was interrupted by Zuko bending down to one knee. Her hands flew over her mouth as Zuko reached into the interior pocket of his tunis. A closed fist reached out to Katara, opening to reveal a necklace in the palm of his hand. The necklace was a navy silk choker embellished with a bronze pendant. Engraved into the bronze was an abstract design of swirling steam. Zuko's attention was grabbed by the glinting of tears slowly forming in Katara's eyes.

"Katara…"

Before he could finish, Katara had tackled him to the ground in a kiss. They both collapsed on the thick moss surrounding the base of the tree trunk. Zuko's arms had wrapped around Katara's torso during the fall. When she pulled away, the sunlight from above surrounded her in an angel-like glow.

"I take it that's a yes?" Zuko joked.

Katara giggled as she nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, dummy."

Zuko sat up and kissed her again. Their tender moment was interrupted by the distant sound of cheering. Katara whipped to her head to her left and saw a crowd of people at the end of the garden hooting and hollering. In the crowd were her friends and family. Hakoda was clapping, Sokka punching the air in excitement. Suki, Aang, Toph, all of them were there to witness this moment. Katara turned back to Zuko.

"You little snake! How did you get them here without me knowing?"

"I'll never tell," Zuko said playfully.

Katara rose and held out a hand to help Zuko to his feet. He took the necklace, somehow still in his grip, and draped it over Katara's neck as she turned and pulled her hair to the side. When he closed the clasp, he kissed the back of her neck just above where the silk laid.

Katara turned, pink cheeks bearing a bright smile, and slipped her fingers between his. They began their way to the loud group of familiar faces before being suffocated by a group hug.

When the group finally disbanded, Sokka threw an arm around Zuko's neck.

"You finally did it, you!" he exclaimed, "Now, of course, no one will ever be good enough for my sister. But I guess you'll do."

Sokka tousled Zuko's hair. As Zuko attempted to fix his ruined half-updo, he thought on how much Sokka had grown. There wasn't much competition between them now; the towering water nation man had a leg up on him in terms of physique. Zuko noted to himself to never piss Sokka off.

A tap on the shoulder prompted Zuko to turn around. Before him was Hakoda. Almost instinctively, Zuko bowed.

"Oh, stand up straight, Fire Lord. We're family now," Hakoda laughed.

"Of course," Zuko said as he raised his head. He extended a hand, intending a handshake, but Hakoda took the hand and yanked him into a rough hug. A grunt escaped him as his lung were squashed within the firm grip of his future father-in-law. Another reminder that he had no chance against the men of the southern water tribe.

Hakoda pulled Zuko away, hands still gripping his shoulders. Hakoda's look of approval was accompanied by glazed, blue eyes. Zuko thought on what it would be like to have a genuine father figure in his life. The prospect of a happy family excited him.

Hakoda walked away to go congratulate his daughter. Zuko sought out Aang, greeting him with a friendly hug.

"Congratulations, man," Aang said, "You got a good one. I can't tell you how many times Katara's saved my skin."

"I'm pretty sure we have matching scars to prove that."

"Yeah, remind me to thank your sister for that."

"Will do. So, when are you gonna join me and Sokka in the engaged club?" Zuko quipped.

Aang chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm working on that. What do you fire nation people do for betrothal jewelry, anyway? I'm at a complete loss."

"Honestly, I think the water nation is the only one that has anything specific. Don't worry too much about it. Ty Lee will love anything you give her."

"I know. I just want it to be special."

"I'll hook you up with the palace jeweler," Zuko said as he playfully punched Aang's arm.

Aang's face lit up. "Really? That's great. He can give me some ideas."

"Anything for the Avatar," Zuko teased as he sarcastically bowed. Aang laughed.

Zuko looked over at his fiancee. She was talking with Suki and Toph. Suki had her hands on the betrothal pendant, obviously paying it compliments, as Toph stood with her arms crossed. He imagined Toph was making jokes on how lovely the necklace looked. Katara's eyes glanced to meet his, and they smiled at each other.

* * *

Later, they had all sat down for a celebratory feast. Zuko had specially requested his cooks prepare some traditional water nation recipes alongside their usual courses. Although Katara's family ate the charred arctic hen, decent portions were left when the workers cleared the first round of plates.

Their second course was just being introduced when a palace worker entered the room. He approached Zuko's chair and leaned in.

"An emergency privy council meeting has just been called, my Lord. Your immediate presence has been requested."

Zuko scowled. "Can it wait?"

"I'm sorry, my Lord, but they specifically mentioned that you were needed at once."

Zuko sighed. "Thank you. Let them know that I'm on my way." The worker bowed and scurried out of the room. Zuko dabbed his mouth with the red cloth napkin and stood before his guests.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. Everyone, please keep eating, I have to step out for a moment. Fire nation stuff."

His guests murmured their goodbyes before he left the room. He arrived at the meeting room to his privy council all seated at the circular table.

"Lord Zuko. How nice of you to join us," a white-haired member retorted. His whiskers extended to his sternum, slick with oil and ornamented with a gold clasp. His eyes were a dark brown, a stark contrast to his pallor. Age spots dotted his face like freckles and his wrinkles told his seniority like the rings of an oak. His uniform, although faded from time, was crisply pressed.

"My apologies, Han. I was in the middle of entertaining guests." Even with his arrogance, Zuko made sure to speak to him with respect. Han had served under Azulon's rule, and was widely respected amongst the fire nation. His traditionalist ways bothered Zuko and a few other council members, but no one dared argue against his words.

"I'm glad to know that foreign guests come before your country," Han pushed.

"I came as soon as I could," Zuko said calmly as he descended into his seat. "Let me call this meeting to order. Is everyone present?"

Zuko scanned the room. All seats were filled, members ranging from his father's age to… well, Han. They collectively nodded, and the parliamentarian to Zuko's left jotted this down.

"Alright. Let's begin. What is the reason behind this meeting?"

"My Lord, we've received troubling news," began Han. He tended to take control of most privy council meeting, asserting his authority as though the council were his squadron. "It is of the utmost importance to the well-being of our nation that this problem be dealt with immediately."

"And what exactly is this dire news?" Zuko grew impatient of Han's word games.

"It's been reported that our administration has been infiltrated by an enemy."

"Han, cut it out," interrupted another council member, "You're embellishing. Stop wasting our Lord's time and get to your point."

Han glared at the young man across the table. "Is that how you speak to your superiors, Ji?"

"Han, Ji, I will not have an altercation within my council," Zuko proclaimed.

"My apologies," Ji responded.

Han huffed before continuing. He looked Zuko directly as he spat out his words. "We've heard of your engagement to the water nation girl."

Zuko's eyes bugged. As he looked to the other council members, all avoided his eyes except for Ji, who held a look of sympathy.

"Is that it? You called an emergency meeting because I'm now betrothed?"

"To a foreigner!" Han exclaimed. "You did not receive our approval before carrying out your proposal. Thanks to you, a _waterbender_ now thinks that she will have authority over our nation."

"With all due respect, I don't need your permission," Zuko challenged. "I am the Fire Lord, not you. I see Katara fit to rule at my side, whether or not you see it as well."

"You're forgetting, my Lord, that this girl's mother was executed as the hands of our naval forces," Han pointed out. "Do you think she holds no contempt against our nation? You're allowing yourself to be blinded by your childish feelings of infatuation."

"You will fix your tone, Han, if you wish to remain at this table," Zuko warned.

Ji cleared his throat loudly. "If I may interject, my Lord, I'd like to offer up my own opinion."

Zuko leaned back in his seat with frustration and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why yes, I would _love_ to hear another criticism of my engagement."

"Actually, my Lord, I think this is a great opportunity," Ji clarified. "Introducing a member of the water nation into fire nation royalty could help dissolve post-war tensions. Her father is the chief of the Southern Water Tribe, correct?"

Zuko nodded.

"Well, then I don't think you could have chosen a better bride."

"There are many girls who could be a better bride," Han cut in, "Are you aware of the state of affairs in our nation, my Lord? I am not the only one who believes foreigners have no place in our government. Fire nation royalty should consist of fire nation citizens."

"Those who are fire supremacist sympathizers have no place in our nation," Zuko said adamantly. "I refuse to allow this kind of behavior to propagate. I don't care if every single citizen supports what you are saying, I will _not_ tolerate it."

"You would put your selfish desires over the will of the people?" Han accused.

"I am putting the needs of the future over the ignorance of the past," Zuko practically yelled as he stood. "We will not discuss this further. This meeting is adjourned."

Zuko angrily whipped away from the table and stormed out of the council hall. His face was as red as his clothes. How dare Han speak the way he did. That type of speak was common during his family's rule, that is true. But Zuko had made it extraordinarily clear that a new dawn was rising over the world. His collaborations with the Avatar were devoted to breaking down the cultural walls and restoring harmony between the four nations. The privy council even collaborated with him on these projects. Yet, despite all of this, Han's ancient heart still declared foreigners evil. How could he trust in a council member that went against his goals for the nation? Zuko had faith in checks and balances, but this was beyond that. This was ignorance.

Zuko rounded a corner only to slam face-first into Katara. They stumbled until Zuko caught himself on the wall beside them, steadying Katara with an arm around her waist.

"Woah! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I just came to see what was holding you. We're almost done with dinner."

Zuko sighed. "I figured as much. I'm sorry, Katara. This was supposed to be a celebration with our friends and family, yet I ended up not even being there."

"Zuko, you can't help there being business to attend." Katara smiled at him, yet his scowl did not falter. She cupped his face and cocked her head. "Is something the matter?"

Zuko leaned his head into her hand. Her touch comforted him. "No, my love. Everything's fine."

They linked arms before returning to the dining hall together.


	2. Katara I

**Katara**

It was the night before the wedding. Suki had traveled to The Capital a week prior to help Katara prepare for the big day. Last-minute delegations occupied them the entire day and left their thoughts scrambled from the mania. After the final shipment of floral arrangements made their way into the great hall, Suki and Katara's checklist was finally complete. They retreated to Katara's personal chambers and collapsed onto the bed, chuckling at their emotional exhaustion. After staring up at the canopy for what felt like a lifetime when in reality it was only a few minutes, Suki turned her head toward Katara.

"Do you want to do a mud mask?"

"Agni, yes," Katara moaned, "Even my _skin_ feels tired."

On the vanity was a clay pot containing dried mud from the base of ash sea. Katara had requested it as part of her wedding preparations, having heard of its benefits on the skin. She bended a stream of water into the container and dampened the dirt into a shiny paste. The two girls lathered their faces with an even coating before laying back down on the bed, resuming identical positions as when they had first entered the room. The silence between them was comforting and a pleasant break from the non-stop motion of the day. Their ears became so accustomed to the quiet that they fell in tune with each other's breathing.

"How are you feeling?" Suki spoke barely above a whisper, not wanting to disrupt the moment.

"Honestly? Nervous."

Suki giggled. "So was I."

A moment passed, cut by a sharp inhale and subsequent sigh from Katara. Suki reached for Katara's hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"It'll be fine, don't worry. It's not as painful as they say," Suki comforted.

A bright red flush consumed Katara's face, fortunately hidden by the mask. "I-It's not that!"

"Oh, has that ship sailed?"

"Suki!" Katara squealed, slapping the top of Suki's hand. The laughter from her companion didn't ease her embarrassment.

"Katara, I'm only teasing," said Suki as she sat herself up on the mattress. "Come on, tell me what's wrong."

Katara stayed lying supine. Suki crossed her legs on the bed and shifted closer to Katara as she lifted the bride's head and placed it on her lap. Gentle fingers began to play with her hair and graze her scalp, sending an electric shiver down her neck. The affectionate touch made Katara think back on her childhood and all of the times she played pretend with her mother. They would plan a "wedding," and Kya would throw snow in the air to scatter down on Katara as she walked down an aisle outlined by twigs. The most handsome of all the snowmen would be waiting for her at the end, and Kya would officiate the ceremony. Of course, this was all child's play. Katara's real wedding to a real man was tomorrow, and her mother would not be there.

When the mud began to crust off their cheeks, the girls washed away the thick layer of earth. Suki was in the middle of braiding Katara's freshly-washed hair when a knock reverberated through the room. Katara strode to the large door and pulled it open, revealing none other than her fiance on the other side. He was in a modest robe with his long hair also pulled back into a protective braid. It sometimes wasn't fair how closely their hair tied in attractiveness.

"Zuko!" Katara cheered and she reached out for an embrace. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say goodnight," Zuko grinned as he wrapped his arms around her. "We can't see each other until the ceremony, so I wanted to sneak in one more look at you before midnight."

"When did you become such a sap?" Katara teased. "But I'm glad you're here."

The two kissed tenderly before Suki made obnoxious kissy noises in the background. When Katara whipped her head around to face her devious companion, Suki quickly looked up at the ceiling, feigning ignorance.

"Don't you have a husband waiting for you in your guest chambers?"

"Oh, him? No, I'm spending the night with my girlfriend tonight," Suki winked, "I hope you don't mind sharing, Zuko."

Katara rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Katara heard troubled voices approaching from down the corridor. Zuko must have heard them as well, for they exchanged a look of confusion before stepping out of the doorway to peek at the source of the noise. Ji, the youngest of the privy council members, was hurrying down the hall accompanied by multiple Red Guards. His eyes lit up when he noticed Zuko.

"Ah, my Lord! I've been looking for you," Ji said in a strangely hushed tone. "I think you should come with me. The both of you, actually."

"What's this about?" Katara inquired.

"I think it's better you see."

The three were escorted to the main hall with guards at every side. Zuko protectively held Katara's hand as they made their way through the palace. Once outside the grandiose doors, Ji paused and turned back to the couple.

"Please, try to contain your reaction."

Ji pushed open the doors with a loud grunt, exposing the room within. Everything looked as it did a few hours prior: at one end of the hall were dozens of tables splayed with white silk tablecloths and crystal centerpieces. A long, satin runner made its way from the center of the room to an arch entwined with red and blue flowers. Katara's eyes traced down the room, looking for the cause of Ji's anxiety, until she finally saw it. The white tapestry hanging behind the arch had been vandalized with the fire nation symbol, applied with what looked like red paint.

Zuko and Katara stood in silence, unsure of how to react.

"What is this?" Zuko questioned.

"This, my Lord, is a bad sign."

"I'm sorry," Katara started, "but I don't understand. It's just the fire nation symbol."

"My Lady, I'm afraid it's much more than that."

Ji walked toward the tapestry with the couple close at his feet. Katara made out more details as she approached. The marking was done sloppily, with drips running down every angle of the design; the paint was darker than previously appeared. Ji snapped his fingers and a poussey of guards flocked to his side.

"I want this taken down immediately and burned," Ji instructed the guards. The men nodded and began their work. Katara, still confused, turned toward her fiance only to notice the color draining from his face.

"Is this…"

"Blood, yes," Ji said solemnly.

Katara recoiled in disgust. " _Blood?_ "

"Who would do something like this?"

Ji hesitated. "My Lord, despite Han's apathy, he's not dumb. There are citizens who, upon announcing your engagement, expressed serious disapproval."

The look on Zuko's face could kill. "And what was done about this?"

"Well, nothing," Ji said, avoiding the Fire Lord's eyes. "We had hoped it would blow over and never need reach your ear. Unfortunately, things have... escalated."

Katara and Zuko watched Ji in anticipation. He sighed.

"From our sources, we've received word of a gang taking power in the city. Specifically, a fire supremacist group. They refer to themselves as 'The Scarlet Sodality,' and this," Ji said as he gestured to the slowly descending tapestry, "is their mark."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Zuko murmured.

Although Katara understood that it would take time for the tension between the nations to dissipate, she had no idea things were this bad. If anything, she expected this type of reaction to come from the people of the water nation. After 100 years of raids and the murders of waterbenders, she was pretty sure her people had more of a reason to be upset than the sheltered citizens of the fire nation. These people, who lived in blissful ignorance of the tyranny under which they lived, were now panicking at the thought of losing that control over the world. It didn't even have to do with the color of her skin; when she and Sokka posed as fire nation citizens during the war, their treatment was no different from Aang's. It's only since her identity as a waterbender became public that it seems she's no longer welcome.

Katara's eyes were locked to the bloody piece of fabric. As she mentally traced the outline of the symbol, she wonder whose blood was in front of her, and if it was given willingly.

"The wedding." The words tumbled from her gaping mouth. She looked at Zuko. "What about the wedding? Is it safe to bring a group of water nation citizens, _my family_ , into the city?"

Zuko's expression sank further, if it were even possible. He locked eyes with Ji.

"Well?"

"To be frank, my Lord," the nervous man began, "I can't give a confident answer to that question."

Katara's heart quickened. "What about postponing the wedding?"

"That's probably want they want," Ji said. "To scare you out of this marriage."

"But my family…"

"We can protect them," Zuko said reassuringly. "There are plenty of royal guards to account for everyone arriving tomorrow. They've proven themselves loyal; I'll handpick them, if that will help. Trust me, Katara, they'll be my family soon enough."

With tears in Katara's eyes, Zuko pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. She didn't want to cry, but the thought of her family in danger terrified her. Postponing the wedding wouldn't help; that would be like negotiating with a terrorist. Nothing would come of it. Entrusting in her future husband, Katara quietly nodded and let Zuko get to work organizing a security team with Ji.

Katara made her way back to her room alone. The large hallways felt more ominous than usual, and she kept her hand on the cap of her waterskin until she reached her destination. Inside was Suki, playing with some accessories she found in the vanity. She greeted Katara with a smile.

"You weren't gone long. What was up?"

Katara feigned a smile. "Nothing important."

* * *

"Wake up, Fire Lady!"

Katara was jolted awake by a far-too-hyper Suki jumping on her bed. She wiped the night from her eyes and threw off the bed sheet.

"Why are you so full of energy this early…"

"Why aren't you?" Suki said jovially, "It's your wedding day!"

A wave of excitement flooded Katara before she was hit with the memory of last night. She didn't want to let the empty threats of an enemy ruin her day, but still…

Suki and a gaggle of palace workers helped her get ready. While one girl constructed an updo from her forest of brown hair, another was blushing her face with some sort of pink, shimmering powder. When she looked a portrait of beauty, Suki helped her climb into her white gown. The style was that of an ao dai with pearlized white thread embroidered along the hem. The shoes were a white satin kitten heel-Katara never cared much for heels, but made an exception for the miniscule height they added to her frame. Layers of white lace framed her face as the veil was installed into the crown of her head. Speaking of crowns, a modest tiara embellished with vibrant sapphires was place atop the veil, completing her look. Suki took a step back and held her hands to her face.

"Katara, you look like…"

"A princess?" Katara finished. Suki nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, a gorgeous, _gorgeous_ princess."

Katara made her way to the full-length mirror across the room. She really _did_ look like a princess. In less than a day, she wouldn't be a princess, but a Lady. The thought of the immense responsibility began to overwhelm her mind as she remembered the amount of public scrutiny she was under. Shaking off her fears, she turned and held out her arms and twirled, showing off her get-up to the room.

A knock on the door could be heard and Katara finished her final turn. Suki went to open the door only to squeal at the face behind it. She jumped out to hug the unidentified guest before she lead them in from behind, covering their eyes with her hands. Katara saw that it was Sokka Suki was ushering.

Once in front of the bride, Suki removed her hands quickly. Sokka blinked his eyes into focus before settling them on Katara. Immediately, his eyes welled with tears as he embraced his sister.

"Look at you! You're all grown up and getting married!"

Katara tried to laugh, but couldn't manage the air under Sokka's tight grip. She grunted in despair at him before he finally let go. A throat cleared from the doorway, to which Katara looked and saw her father. Sokka stepped aside and let Hakoda through. A proud grin was plastered on his face.

"You remind me of your mother on our wedding day," he said lovingly.

Katara felt her eyes water. "Dad, don't make me cry, they just finished my makeup."

Hakoda grabbed Katara's hand and placed on it a gentle kiss. Final touches were made before everyone in the room made their way to the main hall. The father-daughter pair stopped outside the doors, letting the others filter into the room and take their seats, and Hakoda extended his arm.

"Ready?" He asked.

Katara wrapped her arm around his. "Yes."

Hakoda escorted her down the white runner as all of the guests rose and turned toward the bride. Amongst them Katara saw her Gran-Gran, Aang and Ty Lee, Toph, and many others who were gazing at her with emotion in their eyes. At the end of the room underneath the archway was Zuko. His face held a combination of pride and awe as he looked upon her beauty. Hakoda handed her off and firmly shook Zuko's hand before retreating to his place amongst the groomsmen.

Katara stood across from Zuko and she could see him holding back tears. In this moment, surrounded by friends and family as they all witnessed this union in overwhelming support, Katara felt fulfilled.

That was, until a ruckus could be heard outside of the main hall. In the middle of the ceremony, as the officiator began to wrap the ribbon around their overlapped wrists, a clash amongst the guards just outside the doors garnered the attention of everyone in the room. The couple turned just in time to see a flame the height of the room burst in through the doorway. A large group of people donning maroon shozoku rushed in. Katara could only assume these were the members of the gang Ji had mentioned the night prior.

The intruders began to attack. Flames made their way down the aisle, and Zuko jumped forward to split the stream of fire. He stood up, still in fighting stance, and shouted orders for all guests to be safely evacuated. Guards began to rush to the seats and usher the guests to the alternate exits, with Suki and Sokka helping them.

Katara ripped the veil from her head and tossed it aside to join Zuko in the aisle. Aang, Toph, and Ty Lee joined them as well. Toph stomped the ground and a wall of stone erupted across the length of room, separating the assailants from the group. Aang catapulted himself up to the top of the barrier, swept up a group of assailants with a swirling orb of air and hurled them out of the room.

Toph created a small set of stairs along their side of the wall and the rest of them hurried to join Aang at the top. Zuko jumped down and began punching balls of fire toward the men in red. His flames collided with the retaliating ones and exploded in the air. He took advantage of this time to kick more flames from the base of his feet, sending his opponents flying backward.

Katara pulled the water from the small, artificial waterfall against the wall and lobbed it forward, extinguishing the oncoming flames. Ty Lee took this opportunity to rush toward the frontmost men and attempt to chi block them. She successfully sent one man to the ground, his muscles completely useless, before other men took note of her abilities and ran out of her range.

Having realized they were no match for the wedding party, one man ordered the entire group to retreat. As quick as lightning, the troop of enemies escaped, making their way past the guards in the hallway.

"Guards, after them!" Zuko shouted authoritatively. The few guards left not escorting those to safety ran after the gang, but Katara could tell that they would be unable to catch up. She was about to run after them herself before Aang caught her and held her back.

"Katara, there's no use. They got in somehow, they probably have a way out."

"But we have to catch them!"

"Maybe we don't have to," Ty Lee interjected, gesturing to the man still slumped on the ground. He was struggling to regain use of his muscles to no avail. "We have one of them. He could lead us to the others."

Toph constructed a set of rock handcuffs and bound the man's hands behind his back as well as his feet. Two spare guards lifted the man by his upper arms and drug him to face the Fire Lord. Zuko aggressively yanked down the fabric covering the lower half of the stranger's face.

"What's your name?" Zuko demanded.

The man spat in his face. Zuko calmly wiped the moisture from his face.

"Guards, take him to a prison cell. I'll speak with him later, when he's in a better mood."

The dragging of feet could be heard as the guards took the limp man out of the room. Katara burst into tears as the stress finally hit her. Everyone rushed around her with soft words, but her only solace was that everyone was safe and unharmed. Zuko grabbed her face and gently kissed away the tears running down her cheeks.

"It's okay, it's all over," Zuko whispered, "they're gone."

"But for how long?" Katara wondered aloud, grasping at Zuko's shirt. "They'll come back. I know they will. We have to catch them, all of them, and put a stop to this."

"And we will," Aang said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "But not today. They'll be on high alert, there's no point in trying to find them now."

"Yeah, plus, don't we have a wedding to finish? I'm hungry," Toph said bluntly. Katara laughed through her tears.

"I guess that's supposed to be happening, huh?" Katara murmured as she wiped her tears away. Zuko turned to the nearest guard.

"Collect our guests. We have a ceremony to finish."


	3. Zuko II

**A/N: I've changed the rating of this story from T to M. I have future plot points that may cross that line, so it's just in case my definition of inappropriate doesn't match 's. As always, comments or feedback is appreciated!**

* * *

 **Zuko**

Footsteps echoed and rang in Zuko's ears and he and a posse of guards made their down down into the depths of the prison cells. It was the day after the royal wedding and, although Zuko felt that post-marital bliss, his drive to punish the group that had launched an attack on the throne boiled within him to the point where he felt it unreasonable to delay. Not many prisoners were held within the walls of the royal palace, but those that were were kept far away from any human contact. The dripping of some unknown water source added a sinister feeling to the dungeon-like wing of the palace. They made their way down to the furthest cells-guards filled cells starting from the back and moving forward-before a guttural voice greeted them from the darkness.

"Hello, _Fire Lord_."

Zuko froze before slowly approaching the furthest cell and looking down at its inhabitant.

"Hello, father."

A disturbing grin spread across the fallen Phoenix King. His slick raven hair blocked the majority of his face, save for the sharp point of his chin and the chapped lips that spat venom into each word. His beard, having grown longer than the hair atop his head, was as sharp as a dagger and only emphasized the wickedness of his harlequin smile. As he lifted his head, Zuko noted the depth of the dark circles that had formed under his eyes. Being locked in the same cell for years had taken its toll on his already poor mental state, and Zuko could see the underlying insanity pulsing from his golden eyes.

"Come to see your old man?" Ozai teased.

"Not this time," Zuko responded, refusing to give Ozai any form of emotional response. "You're not the one I'm here to see."

"Ah," Ozai exhaled gruffly, "You're here to see my new friend. We've become quite acquainted, him and me. I hear he's quite the wedding crasher. Congratulations, by the way. Sad I couldn't attend," he said vilely.

Zuko suppressed the urge to retort. He turned without a word to the cell across the small walkway containing his other prisoner. The unnamed man was sitting cross-legged facing the outer wall of the cell, his tray of food untouched.

"Are you ready to speak to your Lord?" One guard questioned.

The man did not respond.

"I've heard of your organization. The Scarlet Sodality, am I right?" Zuko calmly asked.

Still no response.

"Your group has made your opinions very clear. Your message has been heard, believe me. Unfortunately for you, I get the final say. Katara of the Southern Water Tribe is your new Fire Lady. Bend the knee to Katara and me, let us know the location of your fellow gang members, and your punishment will be minimal. That's your first option. Your other option is this: remain in this prison cell until the day you give us the information we need. You will not be given a trial nor any opportunity to leave. You've committed an act of treason, attempting to murder your rightful monarch. Let the guards know when you're willing to speak."

Zuko turned to walk away before a surly voice interrupted his exit.

"You are no true Fire Lord."

The prisoner slowly turned his head to meet Zuko's stare. Zuko reapproached the cell.

"What was that?"

"We support the _true_ heir to the Fire Throne."

Zuko couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the man. "The true heir?"

"She will return," the man hissed, "You and your waterbender slut will not rule us."

Zuko slowly crouched to eye-level with the man, who had crawled to the cell bars during his spiteful declaration. The hostile glare from the scarred face caused the confidence in the prisoner to falter.

"Let me make this very clear," Zuko said slowly and sternly, sharply enunciating each syllable, "You will die in this cell. That is, unless you give us what we want."

"I'll take death. I won't talk."

"Oh, you'll talk. But I didn't say it'd be willingly," Zuko growled menacingly. His protective instinct had kicked in almost animalistically, defending what was his with a fire. A sadistic chuckle was heard from behind him.

"My, my," Ozai tutted, "The honorable Fire Lord Zuko threatening torture? Maybe you really are my son."

"Guards," Zuko spoke, his eyes not leaving the gang member, "If my father speaks out of turn again, silence him."

Ozai's smirk did not waver, but he spoke no further. For as evil as he was, he was a smart man. He knew how to expertly manipulate those around him into doing his bidding, tricking Zuko on more than one occasion.

Zuko stood and led the guards out of the prison cells. Once back in the royal office, flames flew from his breath as he exhaled in frustration. He snatched the gold crown from his high bun and flung it across the room with a yell. No worry of it breaking entered his mind; this wasn't the first time he'd thrown the chunk of precious metal at a wall. A long strand of hair had been yanked from the bun during his moment of aggression and fluttered in front of his face from the pants of air escaping his lips. He looked the pinnacle of madness, and he reminded himself of his sister.

Azula.

The true heir?

Zuko dwelled on this realization. Azula had been the Crown Princess following his banishment, and Zuko only gained the title of Fire Lord after she forfeited their Agni Kai by attacking Katara. Was she the heir the imprisoned stranger had referred to?

Azula had been in an asylum since his coronation, committed after her mental breakdown over her defeat. Although she was quite literally insane, Zuko still sympathized with his sister and yearned for her recovery. The doctors had sent reports of improvement, but not enough progress had been made to guarantee a nearby release. Was the Scarlet Sodality planning on breaking her out of the asylum and using her to challenge his claim to the throne? Surely not. Even a true fire nation supremacist could see that she was not fit to lead. The concept of mental illness was still extremely stigmatized within the fire nation; no "mad monarch" had maintained the support of their people for the entirety of their reign. Still, the shoe seemed to fit.

Zuko sat at his desk and began writing a letter to the institution, ordering heightened security measures to keep his sister under lock and key. After sealing the letter with the fire nation crest, he handed it over to his most trusted advisor and instructed them to ensure its arrival at the asylum. All precautions needed to be taken, not only to protect him but the people he cared for.

* * *

The next day, Zuko decided to pay another visit to his guest in the prison cell. He hoped that his empty threat of torture had sat in the man's mind overnight and worn down his defenses, that Zuko could get the information they needed to track down the gang leadership. Aang wouldn't have approved of Zuko threatening the man the way he did, but if he had learned anything from his father, it's that pain worked to get what you want-or, rather, the potential for pain. He hated seeing a glimmer of his father's eyes in the mirror so he tried to think of them instead as being his mother's, wherever she was in this world.

Zuko and his guards trekked their way back into the deep dark prison cells, revisiting the shadow of madness that it cast over its occupants. It was early in the morning; the first beams of sunlight hadn't even crested the horizon, not that it mattered where they were going. In the cells, there were no windows, no sign of life outside the stone walls. Was it fair to condemn men to the inevitable insanity the isolation caused? Zuko had to remind himself that only those of the utmost danger were stored in this place, other minor criminals being graced with the city jail.

When they arrived at the very end of the corridor, both of the only two prisoners laid asleep, curled up on the ground with their backs facing the metal bars. The bulkiest of guards pounded on the metal bars of the gang member's cell. He did not stir, and Zuko assumed that he was purposely ignoring them. The guard made a second attempt at waking the man, creating enough noise to awaken Ozai.

"Rise for your Lord!"

Again, there was no movement. Zuko squinted at the man and slowly noticed a complete lack of movement from the figure in the dark.

"Open the cell," Zuko ordered, panicking.

"But my Lord-"

"Damn it, I said open it!"

A different guard struggled to detach the king ring from his belt and hurried to find the correct key. Ozai was now standing and grasping a metal bar in each hand, watching intently. Once the door had been unlatched, Zuko rushed into the cell to check the man himself. Upon rounding the figure his eyes caught a glimpse of a foam puddle on the ground below the jaw of the dead man. The copper eyes were bloodshot and strained, capturing the disturbing stare of the man's final, pain-filled moments. Zuko almost vomited, catching the liquid deep in his throat and rushing out of the cell.

"My Lord?"

"...dead. Some sort of poison," Zuko murmured, "A suicide."

Maniacal laughter echoed in the cramped space. Ozai was staring at Zuko, reveling in his pain.

"Can't even keep a prisoner alive long enough to torture him, oh mighty Fire Lord?" His laughter continued, rising in volume.

Unable to produce a response, Zuko simply waved his guards toward the body, to which they got to work disposing of it. In a trance-like state, Zuko trudged his way out of the prison cells, Ozai's cackling playing on a loop in his head. Had Zuko killed this man?

What felt like minutes went by before Zuko heard his name being called. The voice sounded as though it were underwater, muffled by some sort of dense substance in the atmosphere. The fogginess only cleared when he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Zuko?"

His new brother-in-law had found him, a concerned expression on his face.

"Sokka, what are you…" Zuko trailed off, forgetting what he was going to ask.

"Gee, buddy, are you okay? We've been looking all over for you."

How long had he been wandering? Glancing out a nearby window, the sun was high in the center of the sky. Was it already high noon?

"I… don't know."

Sokka wrapped his arm around Zuko's shoulder. "Let's get you back to your room. A good nap always fixes everything. Man, two days in and Katara already has your brain turned to mush. Can't say I'm surprised, but I expected you to last longer."

Zuko chuckled internally, but wasn't sure if the sound actually made its way out into the open air. Soon enough the pair had reached the royal chambers, where Katara was inside pacing the length of the room. She perked her head up at the sound of the door opening and a wave of relief rushed over her face when she saw that Sokka had found Zuko.

"Thank the spirits you found him," she sighed as she rushed to embrace her husband. Touching Katara seemed to break Zuko's trance, for as soon as her arms were wrapped around him he began to tremble. Katara must have shot some sort of facial expression toward Sokka because Zuko heard the door latch shut, leaving the newlyweds alone in the room.

Zuko's body slunk down the length of Katara until he was on his knees gripping her thighs. "Oh Zuko…" Katara murmured as she stroked his hair. "What happened?"

The two stayed silent, Katara patiently waiting for Zuko to explain. Finally, Zuko rose and kissed her fiercely, interrupting anything she was about to say. A soft mewl escaped her as her mouth was ravaged by Zuko's tongue. His large, calloused hands clung to her skin and locked her frame against his, swallowing her whole in the process. His fingers tangled in her hair and pulled with enough force to yank Katara's head toward the ceiling as his lips dove to meet her neck. His teeth nipped at the delicate skin and Katara's muscles twinged before melting under the scalding heat of his touch.

Whatever this was, this aggression exploding from his core, was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. In one moment he felt like a hollow shell, void of emotion, only to suddenly transform into some kind of brute. Katara, with her compassion and strength, appealed to his senses like a moth to the light. He _needed_ her.

"Zuko…" Katara whined softly, "Not that I'm not enjoy this but- _oh spirits_ -where is this coming from?"

"I need you to tell me if I ever become my father, Katara," Zuko mumbled into her body, still furiously consuming her.

Katara froze under him and pulled his head away from her collarbone. Zuko attempted to rejoin his mouth to her, _any_ part of her, but she held him firmly at arm's length. "Of course you're not your father. You could never be like him."

"You can't say that for sure," Zuko said uneasily, "It's possible. I'm his son, I could have it in me…"

"Zuko," Katara said, perturbed, "What is this all about? You _know_ you're not your father. You proved that a long time ago."

"Yeah, well, things have changed," Zuko murmured under his breath as he made his way to the bed. He sat on the edge of the mattress and tucked his head between his hands, shoulders resting on his upper thighs. Katara joined him.

"What things?" Katara asked. When Zuko did not respond, she began to draw circles on his back. "We're a team now. I can help you, if you just let me in."

Zuko's hardened gaze finally rose from his lap and instead locked onto Katara. "A man died today."

"Who?"

"The prisoner from the wedding. He killed himself," he said roughly.

Katara's face twitched with shock. "But why?"

"He feared I would honor my word."

Katara looked at him hesitantly, intimidated by his darkening eyes. "And... what was that, exactly?"

"I told him he would die here if he didn't speak. That there would be torture involved, if need be. I didn't even think twice before I threatened him." He felt Katara pull away from him. "I wasn't actually going to go through with it! But telling him I would just seemed so, I don't know, effective? He was vicious, Katara, saying things that just set me off. But now he's dead, all out of his fear of me. I was acting like my own father."

Katara paused, deep in thought. "How did you say he died, again?"

"Poisoned himself," Zuko said gravely, "I found him with a foaming mouth on the floor of his cell."

"And where would he get something like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"If he'd been locked in a supervised cell this whole time, how did he even get any poison?"

Zuko thought on this for a moment. "He must have had it the whole time," he murmured.

"Exactly. Zuko, going into their assassination attempt, I don't think he was ever planning on leaving the palace. Did you notice he had no weapons on him, despite being a nonbender?"

His brow furrowed. "A suicide mission? But why? How would this gang benefit from a member getting locked in a cell? He didn't reach any other part of the palace."

"Maybe they thought he could manage to sneak out?" Katara suggested, "It _would_ be easier to murder us from inside the palace."

"No," Zuko said as he shook his head, "I don't think that's it. He wouldn't have taken the poison so soon if that were the case."

"What could he have possibly accomplished in the less than 48 hours he was here?"

Zuko stiffened. "There was one thing…"

"What?"

"Well, he mentioned that they don't support you as Fire Lady…"

"That's no surprise," Katara scoffed, rolling her eyes, "We already knew that."

"He also said they didn't support me as Fire Lord."

"Now _that's_ new. Did he say why?"

"He told me that they support the 'true heir' to the Fire Throne."

"What does that even mean?"

"I'm not sure what he meant," Zuko said contemplatively, "At first I thought they were referring to Azula. But if he wants to be technical, then I _am_ the 'true' heir, since I'm the previous Fire Lord's first-born child."

"Do you think he meant Ozai? He's not dead, maybe they recognize him as their leader."

"He said 'heir,' Katara. Besides, my father wasn't my grandfather's first-born. Technically, he shouldn't have even ascended the throne."

Katara's eyes bugged. "You don't think they mean Iroh, do you?"

"Uncle? He's too well known for his pacifist ways for a fire supremacy group to rally behind the idea of him as Fire Lord."

"Well, if we can't even figure out this riddle, what was the point in even warning you?"

The two sat in silence, mulling over the whole situation. They were stumped. What was the point of sacrificing a member for no point other than to forewarn Zuko of the "true heir"? It seemed like a waste of a life, even for a murderous group of racists. In theory, if they were planning an uprising, it would have probably been in their best interest to keep it hidden from the royal family. So what was that man doing by purposely getting captured and drug to the prison cells?

With Zuko's brain still rattling, Katara grabbed his hands and squeezed them tight.

"Look, whatever comes our way, we'll deal with it. I mean, after ending the 100-year war, I think the group of us could handle anything. In the meantime, please try not to worry about turning into a mini Ozai. Angi knows that's seal shit."

Zuko chuckled and accepted Katara's incoming kiss. The moment was tender and soft, unlike earlier. Lips still locked, Katara gently stroked her thumb over Zuko's face from the bridge of his nose to his ear, passing over the textured surface of his scar. He found that Katara's touch felt comforting on the crimson skin. He hadn't let another soul feel that bitter reminder of his father's cruelty, but made an exception for Katara when she offered to heal it all those years ago. Since then, only she had permission to lay a hand on it, and he had grown used to the sensation during her consolation. Like a dog with its food, his body had practically been trained to relax whenever Katara's fingertips met the scarred tissue. Even when she wasn't solacing him the physical connection would amplify his joy. He was addicted to her touch, but that fact wasn't limited to his face.

The two flattened themselves against the mattress and Katara continued to comfort him until they fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	4. Katara II

**Katara**

"So, how's married life been treating you?"

Suki was sitting across from Katara. They were enjoying afternoon tea within the palace gardens, where the flowers were in peak bloom. Surrounding the table were Japanese maples to provide shade to the women. Insects were chirping all around them, providing ambient noise alongside the quiet sloshing of the koi in the nearby pond. A turtle duck family, the infants now having grown to late adolescence, lept into the water and the fish scattered away from the sudden intruders. Katara had grown used to the palace gardens, taking solace in mother nature during her times of stress. The temperate weather of the fire nation was incomparable to the south pole, with a mixture of warmth and humidity swirling through the air. Though she always thought she preferred the blustery snow of her hometown, something within her thrived with the heat. It comforted her like a warmed blanket or steaming bath. She couldn't let the stress manifest itself within her, not now.

Katara sipped on her tea contemplatively. "Do you mean with the assassination attempt and added security following me around everywhere? Just peachy." She nodded over to the palace guard standing by the entrance to the garden. "I can't even go to the town square by myself anymore."

"Well, you are the Lady of an entire nation, now. I would have thought that'd be part of the deal," Suki joked. Katara rolled her eyes.

"I knew I couldn't prance around the city like a normal person, but I didn't think things would change so drastically."

"Things are different here," Suki shrugged, "more serious."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Katara sighed as she looked down into her tea cup, "I'm just so used to the south pole, you know?"

"I get it," Suki responded. Being married to Sokka, she would be a leader of the southern water tribe once Hakoda stepped down from his Chiefdom and passed it off to his son. Even so, the responsibility and social limitations would be nothing compared to Katara's current situation.

As the women continued to discuss the latest news in their lives, a kitchen worker brought out a tray of tea sandwiches and small pastries. Suki began to divvy out the food between their respective plates as she trailed on about some trivial drama amongst the women of the tribe, thanking the spirits that she could retreat to Kyoshi island whenever she felt overwhelmed. Katara attempted to sneak a sandwich from her plate to Suki's while her friend was distracted, but was caught in the act.

"What are you doing?" Suki asked, confused.

"Oh, just giving you one of my sandwiches. I'm not too hungry," Katara explained.

"But you love smoked salmon. It's your favorite," Suki glared at Katara before her expression changed to that of enthusiastic shock. "Oh my god!"

"Shh, Suki," Katara hushed, taking a quick glance at the guard, "keep it down."

"How can I keep it down? Oh my god, Katara! You're pregnant!"

"Quiet!" Katara snipped before checking her tone, "Suki, please, lower your voice."

Confusion once again washed over Suki's face. "You _are_ pregnant, aren't you?"

"Yes," Katara whispered, "I am. But I haven't told anyone yet, not even Zuko, so please try to be quiet. I don't want him to find out through some palace guard."

"Katara, what's the matter? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No. Yes. I mean…" Katara leaned her face into her hands, resting her elbows on the table. "I don't know, Suki."

"You are happy about this, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," Katara said softly, "I've dreamed of being a mom. But with how much danger we've been in lately, I just don't feel safe. What if that gang tries to do something to me? They already don't like me as their Fire Lady, what will they do when they find out there's a mixed-race Crown Prince or Princess in the works? I'd hoped a baby could wait until tensions were resolved." She had begun to well up as she expressed her concerns.

Suki got up from her seat and crouched beside Katara's chair, stroking Katara's face with one hand and placing the other on her lap. "Oh Katara, everything will be fine. Has anything happened since the wedding?"

"Not really," Katara managed to choke out, "Just one thing, but it wasn't even aimed at me. You remember that prisoner we had, one of the gang members from the ambush on the wedding?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He had killed himself in his prison cell two days later," Katara revealed, her friend's expression widening. "Zuko was pretty shaken up about it. I still don't think he's fully recovered from it."

"But it's been months," Suki said.

"I know that," Katara sighed.

"Maybe things have changed. If nothing's happened lately, maybe…"

"A fire supremacy gang that tried to kill me on my wedding day has suddenly decided, 'hey, maybe this water nation girl isn't so bad?' I don't think so."

"Well, anything's possible?"

Katara smirked, chuckling under her breath. "Here's to hoping," she murmured.

Suki gently grabbed Katara's hands. "When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. Soon. Suki, I don't think I should stay in the fire nation."

"What?"

"Just until the baby is born," Katara clarified. "I think I should go stay with Gran-Gran. While I'm at the palace, this child isn't safe. I can feel it. Zuko won't be able to come, he's going to be so hurt…"

"But he'll understand," Suki smiled, "Plus, you'll get to see me everyday."

"Oh, well that makes it all worth it," Katara joked. Suki stood up and stroked Katara's hair away from her face before kissing her forehead.

"How far along are you?"

"I haven't bled for 2 full moons."

"You should tell him today, before you put it off further."

"I know."

* * *

Katara was meditating in the living space of the royal chambers when Zuko returned. His day had been spent attending to meetings upon meetings. Royal duties had picked up following the gang attack; Zuko was organizing a nation-wide effort to eradicate the gang from the city, but it was taking up more time than he had anticipated. Han was proving difficult, arguing with every single proposal brought forth, and his position as senior privy council member meant that he had the largest vote of the group aside from Zuko himself. Zuko had considered relieving Han of his council seat, but Ji reminded him of Han's tenure, essentially guaranteeing him his position until he voluntarily steps down or, more likely, dies. Although Zuko could theoretically override this decision, as it was made under the now-imprisoned former Fire Lord, Zuko chose to honor the promise in an effort to reign peacefully. His honor, Katara noticed, sometimes made things more arduous than they should, yet she admired him for this.

Zuko greeted Katara with a pat on the head as he strode past her sitting cross legged to strip his Fire Lord uniform and change into his casual clothes. Katara stood herself up and slipped her arms around Zuko's waist after he removed his shirt, grazing her nails against his skin as she did. She felt the goosebumps race up his back and smirked in self-satisfaction. Her hands settled on the center of his abdomen and traced up and down the vertical dip that ran from chest to pelvis, knowing she was outlining his sunburst-shaped scar. She kissed his shoulder and settled her chin in the crevice of his neck, sighing into him. They stayed embraced for a moment before Zuko turned, still in Katara's arms, and gently grabbed her face with both hands to kiss her.

"How was your day, my love?" Zuko practically whispered, his face still inches from hers.

"Good," Katara responded, "Suki arrived in the city today."

"So I heard," Zuko said as he turned back toward the dresser and rummaged through the drawer for a shirt. "What did you do? Have an amazing adventure? Save the world from certain doom?"

"I've had enough of saving the world for a while," Katara quipped, "We just had tea and talked."

"Oh yeah?" Zuko replied, still searching for a shirt. For a Fire Lord, his drawers were extraordinarily messy. "What about?"

Katara sat on the bed and anxiously played with the drawstring of her shorts. "We just caught up, is all."

Zuko began slipping his arms into a faded maroon tunic. "Any news?"

"Actually, yes," Katara gulped. She extended a hand toward her husband and he drew himself nearer, grabbing her hand and kissing it. Zuko's eyes looked on her with anticipation, eyebrows slightly raised.

Katara's mouth gaped open in silence as she searched for the courage to speak. She and Zuko had never discussed children, at least not in depth. Of course it would be her luck to get pregnant so soon; she guessed that she conceived during their honeymoon. After the incident at the wedding, the couple had agreed to stay at the palace following the ceremony, fearing danger if they were to travel to Ember Island as anticipated. As a result, they didn't leave the royal chambers for days at a time as they were unable to find entertainment beyond the sheets. The dark cloud over her had contaminated her mind to the point where, upon realizing she was pregnant, she was not immediately excited but rather fearful. Her first moment of motherhood was poisoned with negativity, and she resented that. Now, she was about to tell Zuko that he was to be a father, and she didn't know if she could emotionally handle an adverse reaction, not after her own. Katara drew a deep breath before she finally spoke.

"I'm pregnant."

Zuko's eyes widened, yet he did not release Katara's hand. "You're sure?"

"Yes," Katara said, trembling. Her nerves quickly subsided when Zuko broke out in a smile and heartily lifted her off the bed in a tight embrace, her legs wrapped around his hips. He spun Katara around in a circle before kissing her.

"You're sure," Zuko repeated, unable to contain his excitement. Still holding Katara tight, he buried his face into her collar and laughed happily. For a moment, Katara's apprehension melted away and she was just one half of a couple enjoying the happiest news of their lives.

Zuko plopped her back onto the mattress and got down onto his knees. With his hands still framing her waist, he delicately kissed her stomach and whispered, "I can't wait to meet you."

Katara held his head, tangling her fingers in his hair. She wanted to stay in this moment forever, but the impact of reality coming back to her caused her to cry. Zuko looked up and noticed her tears. He lifted himself up to meet her eyes.

"Katara, what's wrong?"

Katara shook her head and she wiped away the salty tears. "Nothing's wrong, I just…" She choked on her quivering breath and Zuko began to pet her head in consolation.

Zuko smiled faintly, cocking his head in sympathy. "You're worried."

"Yes," Katara confirmed, "I'm worried. This gang, whoever they are, they tried to kill us. I wasn't afraid of them then, but now they have one more target, and I've never felt more scared."

Zuko's brow furrowed. "I'll protect you."

"I know that you'll try, but-"

"I won't try, I _will_."

"Zuko," Katara asserted, "I don't think the city is safe for me, for this baby."

"Are you suggesting you leave?" Zuko said defensively as he stood up and paced across the floorboards.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting. I could go to the south pole, my family would take great care of me. And I'd be far enough away that this gang, this Scarlet whatever, that they wouldn't come after me. If I leave now, I'd be gone before I begin to show, no one would have a clue."

"And what about me?" Zuko practically yelled, "I can't just leave the city, I have responsibilities here. I'm just supposed to accept that I'll be missing out on the entire pregnancy of my first child?"

"I don't think you understand that my _life_ is in danger here. If they find out I'm pregnant, something dangerous could happen."

"And I told you that I could protect you. Isn't that enough?" Zuko's voice softened.

Katara got up from the bed and walked to her husband. She caressed his cheek and he instinctively leaned into her palm.

"You know I love you," Katara said calmly, "but it's just too soon. The timing just isn't right."

"When would it be right, then?"

"When racial tensions aren't as high. Look, I'm not saying we hide this baby away from the world until everyone is living in perfect peace and concord. But if I can make it through this pregnancy safely, it will give our child a better chance."

"I don't like this."

"Me neither. But I think we both know I'm telling the truth."

Zuko sighed. "Why are you always right?"

"Trust me, I don't want to be."

The two shared an emotional kiss, bittersweet and strong, as they wished time would stop. They stood with their foreheads touching simply taking in the moment. Zuko spoke first.

"I'll have a naval worker prepare a cabin for you on their next departure. You can board in secret. I'll organize it all, you just try to relax."

Katara smirked at him flirtatiously.

"Then help me relax."

* * *

Katara packed up her winter clothes, intentionally leaving behind anything light to cut down on her luggage. Despite it being the early summer season, the south pole was merciless and harsh and even Katara's thick skin couldn't handle the snow on its own. Even though she left out a majority of her wardrobe, her bags were heavy enough to warrant calling for help from a palace worker. The uniformed man that came to assist Katara with her luggage was a beast of a man, standing over 6 feet tall and composed of pure muscle. He introduced himself as Chul and informed Katara that he would be her personal bodyguard for the journey. Although Katara couldn't place her apprehension, she knew no one would dare go against this man and win.

Chul and Katara made their way to the palace entrance where Zuko and additional guards were standing. Katara was instructed to stay behind the doors until Chul was done loading her luggage to the carriage; the less time she spent in sight of any bystanders, the smaller a chance someone would spot her and notice her departure. Zuko caressed her arm comfortingly as Katara's eyes followed her bags to the roof of the carriage. A thick rope arched through the air as Chul slung the hemp over the duffle bags and tied them down with firm knots. When the mountain of a man turned and straightened himself beside the door of the carriage, arms positioned behind his back, Katara knew the time had come. Zuko slipped his arm to the small of her back and led her down the grand staircase. A woman, well-built and with thick, raven hair, stepped down from the driver's seat to greet the couple.

"Katara, this is Suyin," Zuko said, gesturing to the coachman as she bowed, "She'll be taking you to the docks. I've instructed her to tell the dock agents you are a noblewoman traveling on business, so they shouldn't need to look inside the carriage. Chul will escort you through the lower deck to avoid any patrolling officers. I've arranged everything so that you'll be safe from the moment you leave the palace walls."

Katara looked on him with teary eyes. The hormones had already begun to amplify her emotions, yet she knew that she would have been crying regardless. She was about to leave her best friend for close to a year, a length of time she had never spent away from him. It was new territory, one she hadn't seen since before Sozin's comet, before they fell in love. The amber air of sunset surrounded them and intensified the heavy emotions within her as she looked upon her husband with a bittersweet gaze.

"You know I don't want to go," Katara started before Zuko cut her off with a gentle shake of his head.

"Don't do that."

With tears welling in her eyes, Katara kissed Zuko one final time. She tried to put 9 months worth of love into this moment, but she knew nothing could prepare them for the time apart.

"I'll try to come down at some point, say I'm on business. We can do this," Zuko said, stroking her hair.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The air was cut by a rough clearing of a throat. Zuko and Katara turned to Suyin, who was readjusting the reigns on the dragon moose.

"I hate to spoil the moment, but we really must get going, my Lady. It becomes more dangerous in the dark."

It was in this moment that Katara noticed how vibrant Suyin's eyes were. Glints of golden and amber reflects shone in the direct line of the lowering sunlight, and the intensity intimidated Katara. Although they were the same hue as Zuko's, they held a sort of depth that most definitely had a story behind them. Katara bowed her head apologetically.

"Of course, I understand."

Katara squeezed Zuko's hand before climbing into the carriage. Chul climbed in after her, and Suyin resumed her place in the front of the carriage. As they departed, Katara watched Zuko's silhouette shrink in the distance. She slumped into her seat and stared out the window at the passing trees as she sobbed silently.

Was she making the right choice? Traveling to another nation and depriving Zuko of her entire pregnancy might be too drastic of measures. The royal guards were highly trained and could protect her. Plus, she could hide away in the palace once she began to show. With a proper plan, it could have worked to stay in the fire nation. She knew, however, that the paranoia would only negatively impact her pregnancy. She'd heard of women in the Southern Water Tribe experiencing stress-induced miscarriages. With everything going on, Katara couldn't imagine adding the emotional turmoil of a lost baby. Her hand settled on her stomach, embracing the little life within.

The sky had grown dark before Katara grew concerned. Shouldn't they have reached the docks by now?

"Hey Suyin, is everything okay? Where are we?"

"We're almost there, we just had to take a detour."

The tension in the air was palpable. Katara looked to Chul for support, only to be met with a serious glare. She slowly moved her hand to the waterskin at her hips and gulped. Her eyes darted between the man and the window. Could she make it?

In one swift movement, she popped the lid off and threw a stream of water directly into Chul's eyes. She kicked open the side door and lept out of the carriage, landing uneasily on her feet before darting in the opposite direction. A screeching of the wooden wheels echoed between the tree-lined path as she heard Suyin yelling at the animal to halt.

Katara continued running, putting all of her weight into every step. A flash of yellow illuminated the pathway and Katara ducked, narrowly avoiding the fireball that flew from Chul's fist. She quickly lept back onto her feet and persisted. When another fireball came flying her way, she planted her feet to turn and send a wall of water toward her opponents. Chul and Suyin, who had both abandoned the carriage in pursuit, were thrown to the ground. Chul got up first and charged toward Katara before being stopped in place by a block of ice that suddenly surrounded him. A deep inhale from the firebender was all it took to melt the ice; it sloshed to the ground and Chul pushed through the shallow puddle. Katara kept lodging ice and water toward him, but her attacks evaporated into steam by the fire spitting forth in defense.

Katara turned to run, hoping her speed would outmatch Chul. Her hope disappeared when she was yanked back by her wrist and twirled around to face her captor. A lecherous look was plastered on Chul's face as he struck Katara across her jaw, sending her to the ground. She could feel the intense rush of blood to her cheek spill out of the cut that had sliced through her lip on impact.

"Not so tough are you, now?" Chul taunted, "A little snow slut shaking on the ground. How pathetic."

Katara pushed herself to her feet to retaliate only to be stuck on the other side of her face. This time she stumbled backward, but did not fall.

"What, is this too much for you? Need a break? I only provide the finest for royalty."

Katara, slightly disoriented from the hit, tried to bend an icicle to her opponent, only to be met by a rush of flames penetrating through the ice and swallowing her forearm.

" _Fuck!_ " She howled in pain, retracting her arm. Although the fire had missed her hand, her lower arm was already covered in developing blisters. As she lifted her head, a pair of hands met her shoulders and shoved her. She rolled on the ground until her back was to Chul.

"Like I said, only the finest. Let's see how you like being kicked while you're down."

A firm boot collided with Katara's legs and flipped her over, another yell leaving her. Through the suspended dust, she could see him lift his leg again, this time aimed directly for her stomach.

" _No!_ "

Chul's eyes bugged out of his head, twitching with frustration as his muscles struggled to move from the position in which they were locked. Convulsing slightly, he was forced to his knees by the focused movements of Katara's hands aligned directly in front of her.

She made her way to her feet, not letting her eyes or hands leave the shuddering man. Her chest sank as she realized exactly what was happening. In a moment of pure maternal instinct, she had gained complete control over every water particle in Chul's colossal frame and stopped the predator from touching her. She hadn't even noticed the full moon watching over them, let alone thought she would ever perform this twisted act again, but being responsible for another soul changed things. He wanted to punt her stomach, her child's home? He could try, but she would never let that happen.

Unfortunately, her focus was interrupted by a series of sharp blows to her neck and rib cage. Katara collapsed as a pile of useless limbs to the earth below her; she used her remaining strength to twist her head toward her attacker. Suyin stood in a proud stance above her, a smirk on her face.

"Sorry, princess, but you gave me no choice."

"Don't call me princess!" Katara spat back as she lay defenseless on the ground.

"Oh, that's right, I'm sorry, my _Lady_ ," Suyin mocked as she sarcastically curtsied. "Chul, you good?"

"The bitch has some spirit, that's for sure," Chul murmured as he stood himself up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I can see that," Suyin chuckled, "She'll probably fight us the whole way. Why don't you do the honors?"

Katara watched as Chul hulked toward her, his figure blocking the moon from her view. His large, calloused paws grabbed a hunk of her hair and lifted her limp frame off the ground. The last thing she remembered seeing before blacking out was the trunk of a nearby tree rapidly approaching her forehead.

* * *

 **A/N: So I realize that Suyin is also the name of one of Toph's daughters in LoK, but I outlined this story before I found that out (I've only watched Book 1 of LoK). All of my OC's have a name with a specific meaning, for example, Chul generally means "iron/firm" in Korean, Han "country/gold" in Chinese, and Ji "progression/good fortune" in Chinese. So although I know this may create some cognitive dissonance for those of you that have watched LoK and associate the name with the canon character, I have plans for Suyin that relate to her name's meaning and I'd prefer not to change it. I'm interested in hearing any guesses for what her future entails…**


	5. Zuko III

**Zuko**

Zuko sat in his study contemplating his the day. Was allowing Katara to leave the only choice he had? If her mind was truly set on running off to the South Pole, Zuko knew he couldn't have stopped her. It would have done no good to fight it; instead, by helping her do so, he was supporting her. That was more important than his pride.

Yet, a week had passed since her departure and he couldn't shake this unsettling feeling. He was still awaiting word of her arrival at the tribe. Suyin had returned in the early hours of the night to inform him that Katara had made it safety on board the ship, so by his estimations she should have arrived in only a few short days after leaving the dock. Katara assured Zuko that she would send a messenger bird to the palace the moment she set foot in the icy tundra. The birds traveled quickly, and he knew that its trip to the palace would only take a single day. He tried not to worry, but how could he not?

There was no harm in double checking, he thought. Zuko called over a red guard, a group of whom followed him around at all times, and requested the presence of Suyin. Although the woman had been relatively new to the Royal Guard, her references had been impeccable and she seemed highly qualified. There was something about her that struck Zuko as familiar, but he discounted it to the typical appearance of the women of the fire nation. He'd seen a million of her type before, but he could tell there was something about her that made her unique, he just had yet to find out what that was.

After hours of waiting, Zuko grew impatient. Insistent on getting an update on Katara's status, he escorted himself to the Royal Guard lounge room. The red guards attempted to follow him, but had difficulty keeping up with Zuko's intense pace. When he entered the room, all of the off-duty guards abruptly came to attention, throwing down whatever book or other item they had been entertaining. Zuko often forgot the kind of authority he held until those around him responded to his presence in this way.

"At ease," Zuko said firmly as the guards loosen their posture, "I'm only here to find a particular guard. Have any of you seen a woman by the name of Suyin?"

There was no response from the room. One man of authority came forward. "Suyin, my Lord?"

"Yes. Where is she? I summoned for her hours ago."

"My Lord, has there been some sort of miscommunication? She hasn't been to her post for a week's time," The man explained nervously, "We assumed you had relieved her of her position on the Royal Guard."

A whole week?

Zuko's cloak flew behind him dramatically as he spun out of the room. The crashing of the heavy wooden doors echoed behind him, followed by the quick steps of the red guards as they flanked the irate Fire Lord. Zuko maintained a fuming look at the path ahead of him as he barked orders.

"I want every square inch of this city searched for that missing guard. Posters, announcements, patrols, exhaust every resource. Search her locker for any information on her whereabouts. Do not rest until she is found."

The guards tore from Zuko's sides to attend to their assigned tasks. Zuko kept on his path, a small trail of smoke seething from his body as the heat of his skin began to singe his uniform, until he reached Ji's office and pounded furiously with the bronze knocker. The door opened to reveal the confused council member.

"Lord Zuko?"

Zuko pushed past Ji and into the room. Ji hurriedly shut the door, murmuring to the remaining guards that they would be back out in a moment.

"My Lord, what's going on?"

"How could you have let this happen?"

"I'm sorry?"

"That guard!" Zuko blurted out, so livid he was almost unable to form words, "Suyin, that woman, she slipped through!"

"What are you talking about? Who's this Suyin?"

"The guard you had recruited to escort Katara to the docks. Remember?"

"Yes, now I remember," Ji replied, "But what about her?"

"I have yet to receive word of Katara's safe arrival, and suddenly the guard responsible for her life has stopped showing up to her post? Don't you see that something's going on here?"

"My Lord, I didn't know there was truant guard," Ji explained.

"Well isn't it your responsibility to keep track of that?" Zuko accused, "Why hasn't it been your priority to maintain security in the palace? Your Fire Lady is missing and, if I hadn't taken it upon myself to look into it, you would have been none the wiser!"

"Pardon me, my Lord, but we don't know if Katara is missing, just the palace guard."

"She should have arrived at the South Pole days ago and we haven't received a single messenger bird from the Water Nation. Something's wrong and you should have noticed sooner."

"My Lord," Ji said firmly, "You can't just barge in here in the midst of a panic and question my ability to fulfil my role on the council-"

Zuko interrupted Ji's retort with a firm grab of Ji's collar, pulling him high enough to put him on his tiptoes.

"You will _not_ speak to me that way. I am your Lord, and I'm here to let you know that this problem needs fixing." Zuko released his grip on the shaking man, sending him back onto the soles of his feet. "Write to the crown prince of the South Pole and ask if Katara has arrived. For your own sake, you should hope this is just a misunderstanding."

"Y-yes, my Lord," Ji stammered out. Zuko proceeded to the exit before stopping and turning back to Ji.

"Summon the Avatar as well. I have a feeling we'll be needing his assistance."

* * *

Zuko stood tall at the front door of the palace as the Avatar's carriage rolled through the palace gate. Guards lined the perimeter of the entrance courtyard, one stationed every one hundred feet for good measure. When the dragon moose reached the base of the staircase, Zuko began his descent. Two guards opened the bamboo and silk double-doors and out stepped Aang, dressed in his golden robes and malas. The two friends greeted each other with a hug.

"It's good to see you, buddy," Zuko said gently. Having friends was a relatively new concept to him, so he cherished them greatly. Katara was a friend to both of them and he trusted Aang to help bring her back, no matter the cost.

When Aang had settled in to the guest chambers of the palace, Zuko met him there to privately discuss the situation. There, they weren't their titles, they were just people, people who were worried about a missing friend.

"So it's been two weeks?" Aang asked, sitting cross-legged on the mattress. Zuko was leaning against the closed door, arms crossed and eyes glued to the floor.

"Yes. Sokka sent a messenger bird confirming that, when our naval ship arrived, Katara didn't. Suki double-checked every deck and there was no evidence of her even boarding."

"And this guard... what was her name, again?"

"Suyin," Zuko said bitterly.

"This Suyin, she came to you shortly before she disappeared to let you know that Katara had made it to the ship?"

"That's right."

"Well it sounds to me that she was involved in Katara's disappearance."

"You're more right than you know," Zuko sighed. He took a piece of parchment out of his pocket and handed it to Aang. "This was all that was found in her locker here in the palace."

Aang scanned the parchment and his expression paled before he looked up in disbelief.

"This can't be serious."

"I don't see how it couldn't," Zuko said as he rubbed his face. He hadn't been sleeping well the past week.

"Was this really the only thing you could find?"

"The guards searched high and low. Although, I'm not even sure if I can trust them anymore. That's why I asked you here. Aang, you're the only person I can trust to help me find Katara. I don't know what I'll do if…" Zuko's word trailed off into nothingness as emotion overwhelmed him.

"Zuko, calm down. We'll find her, I know we will."

"Then what's our plan?" Zuko asked despondently.

Aang sighed, looking back over the piece of parchment. After further thought, he turned back to his depressed companion. "I think we have to do what they're asking."

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

"Aang, you know as well as I do that that's not an option."

"If it means Katara's life," Aang explained, "then I'm afraid it is."

* * *

Aang and Zuko sat at the head of the circular table in the meeting hall in front of the entirety of the privy council. The pair called for an emergency privy council meeting upon coming to their own personal conclusion that they had no choice but to appease the enemy. Despite Zuko being Fire Lord, he could not make such a drastic decision without the approval of his council. It was late at night, much later than they were sure the council appreciated, but the urgency of the situation justified the timing. It was evident by the wrinkled clothes and sloppy buns that the members were in a deep sleep when they were called for, yet they came nonetheless. That didn't stop the majority of them from glaring at their Lord through crusty eyes. Once they were all settled, Zuko stood.

"Thank you all for coming. I apologize for calling this meeting at such an inconvenient time. Unfortunately, circumstances are dire. As you may or may not have noticed, Fire Lady Katara has not been at the palace for the past couple of weeks. Due to newly surfaced information, we've confirmed that she is in the hands of the Scarlet Sodality as their prisoner."

Concerned murmuring flooded the council members. One member in the back spoke up.

"My Lord, how did this happen?"

"Out of concern for her safety during these troubling times, she was being escorted by private guards under the cover of night to the docks, where she intended to board a naval ship in secret and make her way to the Southern Water Tribe. Unfortunately, thorough background checks were excluded from this hiring process," Zuko stated, scowling at Ji.

"The guards turned out to be double-agents for the Scarlet Sodality," Aang said as he rose from his seat, parchment in hand. "They took Lady Katara to unknown whereabouts and left this message behind. It details their conditions for her safe release."

"The Avatar and I have decided that complying with their demands is the safest route. However, we recognize your role in this decision and now bring the demands to you for approval."

Further chatter ensued at the table. Han's voice rose above the rest.

"My Lord, are you suggesting that we negotiate with a terrorist group?"

"As much as I would like to deny it, yes, that is exactly what I am suggesting."

"But that would be risking the integrity of the monarchy," Han said truculently, "There must be another way."

"Given the urgency of the situation," Zuko began, "I encourage you all you to consider meeting their demands."

Han discreetly rolled his eyes. "And what exactly are they demanding? Money? Power?"

"They are demanding the full release of former Fire Lord Ozai."

This time, the council erupted with contention. When Zuko ascended the throne, he had recruited an entirely new privy council-that is, except for Han. Under his uncle's guidance, Zuko had respected Han's tenure as well as his years of experience, but replaced the council with loyal members that disagreed with Ozai's ideologies for the nation. This meant that most everyone in the room resented the imprisoned man, and passing his life sentence had been a breeze. Even Han could admit Ozai's faults, despite being stuck in his traditionalist ways. Zuko knew that proposing this course of action to the council would be met with intense backlash, so the uproar did not surprise him.

"My Lord, you can't be seriously considering this!" Ji exclaimed, "You know the atrocities he's committed. How can think about letting him live as a free man?"

"Trust me, I didn't want to consider this. I despise my father more than any of you, so please understand that I did not make this decision lightly."

"Then why even consider it?" Questioned another member.

"Yeah, what could be worth letting out the mad phoenix king?"

Zuko stiffened. "Is the life of your Fire Lady not worth it?"

There was a deafening pause amongst the council members.

"With all due respect, my Lord," Han said, "Your father is a crazed man. During my time on his council he made many questionable decisions that could have led to the downfall of our entire nation. He doesn't value any life besides his own. It's not safe for the general public to let him roam free."

"See, that's where you may be wrong," Aang interjected. "During Sozin's comet, I took away Ozai's bending. I was taught the art of energybending by one of the ancient lion turtles. There's no possible way to restore his bending unless someone who has mastered the art does it themselves. As far as I know, I'm the only person in the world to have learned this technique. I can guarantee you that I would never restore his bending."

A hushed conversation ensued between the members. Aang made a strong point: Ozai's rule was only supported by the precedent set by his ancestors as well as his potent bending abilities. Take away his throne, his legacy, and his bending, then what power does he have left?

"The Avatar and I have considered the options and have determined this to be the best route," Zuko asserted, taking the parchment from Aang's hand. "Aside from the demand to release my father, the Scarlet Sodality has stated the consequences of refusing. Lady Katara will die if we do not comply. In the meantime, she is being kept prisoner and being provided no food. Every minute we argue is a minute she spends in anguish."

"She's a strong girl," Han shrugged, "she'll be fine until we come to a unanimous decision."

A spark of rage flashed in Zuko's eyes before he shut them tight and let out a quiet growl. Aang watched his friend, concerned, as he felt the energy in the room darken. Slowly, hauntingly, Zuko lifted his head back to the council and faced them with such intensity that the room silenced.

"She's a strong woman, I won't deny that. I've seen her survive things that the weak lot of you would cower at the thought of," Zuko spat at those before him, "However, when she carries the heir apparent to the Fire Nation, I think maintaining her good health becomes a bit of a priority."

Aang sat astonished at the revelation. Zuko hadn't intended to tell Aang this way, perhaps even at all without Katara's permission, but it seemed to him that the council wasn't valuing Katara's life enough to justify quickening their pace. Introducing another variable could be what was needed to convince them.

"How far along is she?" Aang asked faintly.

"Around 3 months," Zuko answered, "Do you all now understand the importance of making this decision tonight?"

The room collectively nodded.

"No one outside of this room knows that she's pregnant, nor _will_ they know. Katara intended to live out her pregnancy in the South Pole, far away from this national threat, but obviously this group had other plans. I doubt they're aware of her condition, otherwise I'm sure their demands would be much more costly. Now, if there aren't any objections," Zuko said threateningly, "I propose we go ahead and process my father's release."

Ji hesitantly raised his hand.

"My Lord, how are they to know we've accepted their terms?"

"They've instructed us to leave a letter in a designated location in the town square," Aang explained, "I'm guessing they've been checking it daily, waiting for a decision."

"And what then?"

"They said that they'll leave another letter in its place the next day letting us know when and where this exchange will happen."

An affirming silence thickened the air in the meeting hall. Zuko straightened himself up.

"I trust that you all will immediately get to work. Han, please distribute the necessary tasks amongst the members. I have one more thing to do tonight."

Han nodded and took the parchment from Aang before standing and directing the rest of the council. Zuko made his way out of the room with Aang close behind. Once out of range of the meeting hall, Aang snagged the edge of one of Zuko's bell sleeves, stopping the Fire Lord in his tracks.

"Why didn't you tell me about Katara?"

"I wasn't going to tell anyone."

"Then what happened? Zuko, something about you changed in there. I know that this is a hard time, but…"

"No, Aang, you don't!" Zuko snapped as he yanked his arm out of Aang's grip, "And, honestly, I don't really have time to explain it right now. I appreciate your support, but you need to let me do what needs to get done."

"I'm just worried! You don't have to act like a Fire Lord all the time. You can be soft."

Zuko's eyes narrowed into an offended glare. "Do you genuinely think that? That I can just take a break from my responsibilities and be a 'normal' person with normal emotions? Do you think I'd look like _this_ ," Zuko emphasized as he turned his head slightly to give Aang a better view of his scar, "If that were true?"

"That not what I…"

"No," Zuko interrupted, "That's exactly what you meant."

Zuko raised a hand to eye-level and a red guard flocked to his side.

"Escort the Avatar to his guest chambers. Ensure he gets there safely. I have one more thing to attend to before retiring for the evening."

Zuko turned and began his way down the long corridor, ignoring the echoing protests from his friend. He heard them eventually stop as Aang realized that he wasn't yielding. Without any guards at his side, the Fire Lord made his way through the palace until he reached an archway at the top of a large, downward staircase. He stopped just before he crossed the threshold into the stairwell. In this moment of hesitation, he noticed that he was trembling ever so slightly. In fear? No, he thought. This was anger. This was the result of years of toxic gravity attempting to pull him down into the deepest part of himself. Zuko was doing all in his power to fight against this spiral, but _spirits_ was it taking its toll. Yet he knew that at the center of this force was only one man, one person to blame.

Zuko took in a deep breath, a slight burning sensation tickling his throat as the hot air passed through, and strode down the spiral stairs and into the depths of the prison wing. The torches flickered violently as Zuko's aura filled the hallways and a devilish laugh reverberated from the stone walls and met his ears, crescendoing as he proceeded down his path. Eventually, Zuko reached the final prison cell and faced the source of the sound.

"Well, well," the gravelly voice greeted Zuko, "To what do I owe this pleasure? It's not often my only son grants me the honor of his presence."

"Cut the shit," Zuko hissed. For once, Ozai seemed taken aback before he quickly regained his typical mischievous expression. "You know why I'm here."

"And how would I know that?" Ozai said, waving his hands around him in the shape of his enclosed cell, "I don't exactly have an assistant to fill me in on such matters. Maybe you could lend me yours? It would save us a lot of unnecessary catching up, wouldn't you agree?"

In the blink of an eye, Ozai had fallen to the ground, wide-eyed. Zuko had lobbed a ball of fire at his father, narrowly missing him yet still startling him into losing his balance. A wisp of smoke from the newly-added burn mark on the ground blew past Ozai's line of vision as he stared down his son in disbelief. Contentiously, he flung himself back to his feet and grabbed the cell bars.

"Do you want to explain what your fucking problem is?" Ozai snarled inches from Zuko's face.

"I said cut the shit," Zuko repeated. "What do you know about the Scarlet Sodality?"

If Ozai had any reaction to the name, he hid it well. "What are you raving about?"

"I figured I should be the one to deliver the happy news. Congratulations, _pops_ , you're getting out of here."

A smirk flitted across Ozai's face. "My, that is _quite_ good news. What's the special occasion? Have you finally grown up and gotten over your daddy issues?"

Zuko reached in between the bars and fisted the collar of Ozai's shirt. Ozai's chest smacked the bars, but his expression did not falter. "I know you had something to do with this, and trust me, once I find out you'll be back in here sooner than you can say Sozin."

Ozai's smile deepened as Zuko felt anxious under the unsettling stare. "I guess we'll just have to see."


	6. Katara III

**Trigger warning: mention of/attempted rape. This story isn't fluffy, y'all**

* * *

 **Katara**

Katara awoke due to a searing headache demanding her attention. Refusing to open her eyes, fearing that any light may worsen her pain, she attempted to bring her hands to her face only to be stopped by the harsh rattling of chains holding her arms above her head. She was sitting on the floor of an unknown room, leaning against the wall behind her. As she regained her senses, she could feel the mild dampness of whatever substance coated the textured surface soak through her shirt and chill her spine. The room was cold and she could hear the faint dripping of water in the distance. Slowly, carefully, she began to open her eyes, taking in the light through her eyelashes first to gauge how bright it was. To her relief, the room was dark, and she fully opened her eyes to reveal a small, stone cell with a latched wooden door not 5 feet from her extended legs. She'd seen bathrooms larger than this room, she thought, but was quick to correct her entitlement. Having lived in the royal palace for some time before her engagement, she had grown accustomed to the lavish lifestyle that came with being in the presence of a Lord. If her younger self could have chimed in, it would have reprimanded her for losing her sense of humbleness. She grew up in a small tribe, for La's sake. Being spoiled by her Fire Lord of a boyfriend-turned-husband the past few years shouldn't have puffed up her pride like this.

A low-toned cough caught Katara's attention. She glared through the moderately-sized peep hole cut in the door, the only thing providing a dim light to her dismal prison, and noted the back of a man's head. A guard, she assumed. Of course they would station a guard at her cell. At this point in her life, she was already recognized as a waterbending master, and the world was quickly considering her to be one of the best healers of either of the water tribes. She was confident that one day she would be _the_ best healer, but settled for being just one of the best while she was still young and learning. If they even had a glimmer of suspicion that she could work her way out of her chains and attempt an escape, they wouldn't want to risk it. Smart move, she thought, but she's fought off worse than one measly guard in the past.

When she mentally followed the sound of her element, tracing the dripping she heard when she first woke, she realized that it didn't lead to any significant source of water. The dribble of gathered condensation didn't provide enough water for her to put up a fight. She considered calling it to her in the hopes that it would collect over time, that maybe she could use it for drink or healing, but she quickly shuddered at the thought of what could be living and growing in the water. As much as she comforted by the presence of the liquid, she didn't trust it. Not if she didn't know exactly where she was. Besides, with her hands chained, there was only so much bending she could do. Without her full range of motion she could only hope to slightly move the water, let alone form a whip and attack her kidnappers.

Similar to how her eyes were adjusting to the dark, her body was slowly coming to terms with its current state of affairs. Katara had managed to look past her headache and finally noticed the intense prickling sensation shooting through her right arm. She turned her head, squinting in a feeble attempt at distinguishing her arm from the blackness. Agni help her, it was too dark, she couldn't see shit. Glancing up, she noticed a small beam of light hitting the stone a couple of feet above her wrists. Intent on standing, she pulled her feet closer to her torso and used all the strength her legs could muster to push herself against the wall and force her body to ride up the rough barrier sealing her from the outside world. The jagged rock clawed at her back and she groaned. Considering how much pain she was currently in, this was almost nothing, but that didn't mean she liked it. She didn't even want to think of the bruises that most likely covered her skin.

When her legs finally reached their fullest extension, she walked her feet directly below her hips, finally standing straight. With the tingling in her lower muscles, she guessed that she had been unconscious for quite some time. Obviously long enough for her legs to fall asleep on her. Pushing past the jelly-like weakness that struggled to hold her frame upward, she flexed her toes and they sighed in relief at the first instance of movement since she was chi-blocked. In the past, chi-blocking simply removed her bending. She'd seen the paralyzing effects it could have on others, but her body have proven stronger by far. Why couldn't she fight against it this time? What power did that woman possess in order to incapacitate her body like that? Frustrated with herself, Katara shook her head and blew some stray strands of hair away from her brow.

Suddenly remembering the reason for her standing she turned to her arm, only to reel at the sight. The entirety of her forearm was blistered and crying from the damage. A strange sort of sound left her, one of both despair and anger. She wanted to throttle the man that did this to her. And now, chained up like some fucking animal, she couldn't even do anything about it. If she could just heal the burn, close off the vulnerable tissue from any bacteria, she would feel more at ease. The room in which she was locked wasn't exactly the cleanest of places. A combination of dirt, sweat, and blood coated a majority of the stone floor. The thick pads of Katara's feet had been saturated in whatever mixture of liquids resided in her corner of the room, and with every movement she could feel the rough texture of rust scratching against her wrists. Although she was trying her best to keep her arms from leaning against the grimy walls, she could feel her muscles begin to falter as they grew tired of supporting the weight. If she let her wound become infected, let some foreign virus get into her blood, her shared blood…

An increasingly-loud echo of heavy footsteps in the corridor met Katara's ears. She directed her gaze to the door and heard a deep voice dismissing the guard. Was she being relocated? Freed? Killed?

The face that met her when the door opened was none other than the last face she saw before blacking out. His heavy eyebrows held a devious expression as he stared the waterbender down. Then, he chuckled.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. Sleep well?"

"Fuck you," Katara quickly retorted. Not very eloquent, but it got the point across.

"Ooh, scary," Chul mocked, "I'm just here to check up on our favorite prisoner. No need to be rude."

"No need?" Katara breathed, exasperated. She knew he was just trying to rile her up, but she didn't have the strength to keep her cool at the moment. "You slammed my face against a tree."

Chul shrugged. "Had to be done. You didn't give us a choice."

"And what choice did I have? To just comply and be kidnapped willingly?"

"Well yeah, actually, that would have worked. But it's more fun this way." Chul smirked. He entered the cell, closing in on her, and Katara didn't appreciate the invasion of space. She flung her leg out to hit him, hoping it was enough to stop his approach, but instead he caught her foot in his massive grip. Chul yanked her leg out from under her and she fell straight down to the ground, a shooting pain running up her spine from the impact to her tailbone. Were she not so in tune with her body, she might have guessed that it was broken. Fortunately, she pain quickly subsided as her bones took a moment to recover. That moment was interrupted when she was dragged further across the floor by the ankles at the hands of the monster kneeling before her. She flailed and cursed at him, trying to kick her perpetrator and escape his grip. After a massive amount of effort, she had managed to free one of her feet and her heel smacked the nasty smirk off of his face.

"You mangy cur," Katara spat at him. He reoriented his face and met her eyes once again, this time looking not so smug. Instead, he looked terrifying.

"Oh, is that what I am? Well, I guess I only have one use for a bitch like you…"

Katara didn't have a moment to process his response before his dirty claws began tugging at the ends of her leggings. She felt the hem slink downward and her heart quickened in trepidation.

He intended to rape her.

She couldn't help the enraged tears that slipped from her eyes as she screamed at him. Her legs kicked with all their might but that only made her leggings readjust further off of her hips until they sat at her knees. Fortunately she was wearing her lower bindings, protecting her sex from the grime below her, but she still felt sickened at the exposure of her thighs to this monster. He lowered his knee and trapped her leggings to the floor, effectively pinning her legs down as well. Her arms were already stretched as far as the chains would take them and her ass rested uncomfortably at an angle where her hips were positioned up, almost ready for the taking. She continued to struggle and her face paled with dread as she watched Chul reach for his own pants, loosening his waistband and releasing it to pool at this lower thighs.

His jutting erection caught Katara by surprise: she at least thought she'd have the time he would take to remove his lower bindings. However, much like most men nowadays, he wore none. His member was comparable to her forearm in size and length and was a disgusting shade of purple. It was monstrous. Panic filled her further as she imagined it inside her. He would no doubt force his entirety onto her and she knew that, this early in her pregnancy, her womb could not withstand the abuse. Not only would this man have burned and violated her, he would also be the cause of her imminent miscarriage. At this point, she threw all pride aside and began to sob a plea for mercy. He didn't seem to hear or, more likely, didn't seem to care, for he reached out with the intent to undo her bindings. Her thrashing made it impossible for him to get a solid hold of them, and Katara prayed silently that she could hold him off long enough to convince him she wasn't worth the effort.

Suddenly, Chul's head jutted forward and he held a hand to the back of his skull like it had been hit. Katara, straining to see through the tears, glanced behind him. He _had_ been hit. Standing at the entrance to the cell was Suyin, the chi-blocking woman from earlier. She looked positively appalled and furious at the same time.

"What the fuck, Chul?" The woman screeched, "You disgusting pig deer! Put your fucking dick away. Malchin will be here any moment and he won't like it if he sees you damaging the goods. Get lost!"

Frazzled by the reprimanding, Chul struggled to stand as he knotted the waistband of his pants. He was obviously irritated at the interruption but didn't dare disrespect the woman. Katara guessed that Suyin was his superior, in a way. When he finally scurried away like that rat he was, Suyin turned to face Katara with a softened look. She kneeled down and Katara squirmed away and retreated to the wall to which she was chained. Suyin raised her hands gently as she eyed Katara, who looked both like a hurt doe as well as a defensive mother bear.

"I'm just going to pull your leggings back up, alright?"

Blinking furiously to clear her vision, Katara stared daggers at the woman. When she didn't advance further, but also said no more, Katara gulped down her apprehension and lifted her hips slightly off of the ground. Taking that as a signal of her approval, Suyin gripped the hem of Katara's leggings and drug it up her frame until it reached its home at Katara's hips. When the fabric had settled over her rear, Katara plopped back down, flinching slightly at the feeling of the damp cloth. Her movement caused Suyin's thumb to graze her lower stomach and she found the woman settling the palm of her hand flat against the area. Katara stiffened. What was she doing?

Suyin eyes closed for a moment, hand still resting on Katara's body. Unsettled by the suddenly intimate atmosphere, Katara shifted in place, disturbing the contact between them. Suyin's eyes reopened and met her own.

"You're pregnant," Suyin stated calmly. Katara was about to deny it before she processed that Suyin wasn't asking a question. How could a wordless touch reveal her secret to the person holding her in chains? This wasn't normal. Paired with the abnormally powerful chi-blocking, Katara got the hint that this woman was something special. She seemed to be incredibly in tune with the life energy of those around her, able to pick up on something as significant as another little life inside of Katara.

Sensing the panic in the expecting mother, Suyin shook her head. "I... won't tell anyone."

Katara couldn't believe what she was hearing. Any real enemy of hers would take advantage of this opportunity to the fullest. Here she was, carrying the future heir to the fire nation throne, weak and at anyone's disposal, yet this woman was showing her compassion. She knew what some of them were capable of, and obviously their perception of her was so poor that even a lowly grunt worker thought he'd face no consequences for taking her for himself. Yes, she was a valuable prisoner, and Zuko wouldn't hold back if she were returned "damaged," as Suyin so touchingly phrased it. But whatever they wanted, whatever they were after, they could demand tenfold if they knew the truth about the baby.

"I don't understand," Katara was finally able to stammer out. "How did you know? And why are you being nice to me?"

A flicker of some sort of emotion quickly moved through Suyin's amber eyes. Conflict? Regret? Katara couldn't pinpoint it, but Suyin stood without answering Katara's question and turned to face the open cell door. There were more approaching footsteps. Suyin leaned over to grab Katara's forearm and paused when Katara flinched away from her hand. Frowning at the burn, she resorted to grabbing Katara's upper arm and yanked her to her feet. Katara was still trembling from the fearful adrenaline still in her system, but she found it in her to stand steady. Suyin stayed staring at the doorway with a firm grip on Katara's arm until a stranger rounded the corner. Suyin bowed her head respectfully to the man.

"Malchin," Suyin greeted, "Here she is. The newly installed Fire Lady."

Katara looked him up and down. He held a proud stance and wore a clean, decorated black uniform identical to the one her captor was wearing. It was unlike one Katara had ever seen in the royal palace and she realized that this wasn't an official fire nation get-up. It seemed personalized, but still authoritative and representative of a high rank. Was this their leader? Suyin donned the same choice of clothing. Were they equals? Whatever they were, Katara didn't care, she just wanted out of there.

Malchin's face exuded clout as he closed the gap between them. He took a hold of Katara's chin and pushed it from side to side, analyzing every square inch of her face. Normally, she would have snapped her jaw away and bit off the fingers that dared control her. But this man intimidated her. He wasn't gruff or savage like her attempted rapist. No, he was calculated and composed. She matched his prying eyes, eyes that gave no semblance of anger, but seemed rather soft and powerful. Yet she could tell he was all the more dangerous.

"My, my," He tutted, "She's quite a beauty, wouldn't you say? I can see how our little Lord fell for her."

As easily as he had complimented her he delivered a swift back-hand to her cheek, sending her body to the wall beside her. Before she could recompose herself or spit out a rude remark he had grabbed her chin yet again and was inspecting the site of his violence. Thick eyebrows raised in contemplation.

"And her skin doesn't flush like ours. She's... sturdier."

Katara couldn't help but feel as though she was being analyzed like a broodmare for sale.

"What do you what from me?" Katara hissed.

"Oh, darling," Malchin whispered, sending a chill down Katara's spine, "I don't want anything from you. No, you're nothing. Your only worth comes from your loving husband."

Katara would have spit in his face were his fingers not held taut on her jaw. Instead, she just sent death threats with her eyes, and Malchin released her with a smirk. He turned to his companion.

"Have you planted the letter?"

"Of course I did," Suyin responded, "Shouldn't be too long before they figure out I'm not coming back and clear out my things."

"That's good. Now, we wait."

"Whatever you're demanding," Katara spat pointedly, "Whatever you're telling them, it won't work. You won't get what you want. In fact, you should probably release me before you have to deal with Lord Zuko's wrath."

Despite the venom injected into her words, Malchin simply laughed in her face. "You obviously don't know your husband very well." He lifted his hands to firmly cup Katara's face and force her to look him in the eye. He seemed to be insistent on controlling when and where her head moved, and she was beginning to grow tired of his game. "You see, you're very precious to him. I don't doubt that he would trade the throne to ensure your safety."

Katara's eyes widened. "You didn't."

Again, he laughed at her, his hot breath grazing the skin of her nose and causing every cell in her body to shrink away from him. "No, no, we didn't demand that. That would have been too obvious. You'll find out what we asked for in due time." He condescendingly patted her cheek and Katara flicked her head out of his grasp, repulsed by him. His eyes met that of his colleague. "I trust you'll take care of her?"

"I've got all the arrangements made. She'll be kept alive," Suyin said wickedly, insinuating that it didn't mean Katara would be far from it by the time she left. Her demeanor had shifted so drastically that Katara was almost dizzy from confusion. What happened to the sympathetic woman that saved her just moments ago? She had thought Suyin was a leader within this gang, yet it sounded like she was being ordered around and feeding off of Malchin's heinous attitude. Not knowing what to think, just frustrated with her circumstances, she growled in frustration as she addressed the two. They wouldn't kill her, so why should she fear speaking out of term?

"Well what about this?" Katara snarked, jolting up her arm against her restraints and bringing the pair's attention toward her burnt flesh. "Your ogre of a henchman did this to me. If you would _kindly_ bring me some water, I can heal it myself, otherwise it'll turn into a scar."

Malchin almost seemed amused. "What a poor tactic. I thought you would have been a little more inconspicuous about getting your hands on a weapon. Any water that is to be brought to you will be done after Suyin chi-blocks you. Sadly, your bending can't get you out of this one."

Before Katara could argue, Malchin grabbed the tender flesh and brought it closer to eye-level for inspection. He smirked at the pained whimper that escaped her. "Besides," he started, "A scar might suit you well. Let it serve as a reminder for you. If you can't handle fire itself, how can you be responsible for an entire nation committed to the element? Not to mention you'll finally have something in common with your beloved husband."

Katara wanted to impale him with an icicle for that comment. Noticing the way he had managed to vex her he grinned and turned away, making his way out of the cell. A breath Katara didn't noticed she'd be holding left her in a shudder and her eyes began to sting with newly forming tears. As Suyin pushed past her to exit as well, Katara attempted to grab her arm but failed after forgetting about the fact that she was chained to a wall.

"Wait," Katara said softly after the woman, hoping it had been quiet enough not to garner Malchin's attention. Suyin stopped in her tracks and turned with a stern expression as Katara lifted her injured arm once more. "I can handle a scar. Really, I can. But if this wound gets infected…" Katara's voice trailed off into nothingness as her other hand flitted protectively to her stomach. She watched as Suyin's face evolved to one of concern and understanding. Convinced that she stirred something good within her, Katara began to get her hopes up, only to be hit with the gust of air that was pushed with the closing door. Now, alone in that damp, dingy cell, the proud waterbender broke. She hesitantly lowered to her knees, careful not to slip on the slick floor, and sat with her arms forced above her head as she cried. She knew she would be fine, but La knew she was going to have a rough time worrying herself sick about the baby's health. She cried until her all of her energy was drained and she nodded off against the wall, her body resting willingly for the first since her departure from the palace.

She woke from what felt like hours of sleep to the sound of the cell door unlatching. Before she could fully register what was happening the door shut, leaving her alone in the dimly lit room yet again. Puzzled, she straightened her body and squinted around the room. Something felt… different. No one had entered, for she heard the door re-latch from the outside. What had changed in that short moment?

Almost like a beating heart, she felt the pulsing energy of her element. Katara stood herself up so that he arms were slightly mobile at her sides and she called out to the open room with her bending. Much to her surprise, a small body of water floated into the air from the floor beside the doorway. It wasn't much, most likely the volume of a small teacup, but it was pure and refined and exactly what she needed. The water enveloped her hand and illuminated the room as she placed it to her inflamed arm, and she saw in the blue glow a ceramic cup sitting on the floor across the room. Katara smiled and thought of the woman she knew had helped. There was something in her, something… bendable, though Katara couldn't explain it. No matter how Suyin got involved in this gang, Katara knew she wasn't rooted to it. There was a complexity to her that could grant her freedom if she only tried.

Katara sighed as a wave of relief surged through her arm, her skin regenerating just enough to seal it off from the dangers of the room but not enough to fully heal the burn. She couldn't risk Malchin seeing her arm and growing suspicious of how the mark magically disappeared from her skin. Whatever water was left she used to hydrate her body, soaking it into her chapped lips, bruised cheeks, and dry hands. Feeling exponentially better, she slumped back into her earlier position and returned to her slumber, now comforted by the fact that she wasn't alone in protecting her child.


	7. Zuko IV

**Zuko**

Zuko was laying on his king-sized mattress staring up at the canopy. Without the weight of his wife beside him, he found the bed uncomfortable and difficult to sleep in. Now, with the weight of her kidnapping on him, it was _impossible_ to sleep. He didn't even try. The bags under his eyes were becoming too obvious to remedy with herbal topicals or hide with the rice powder concoction. _Let them see_ , he began to think, _let them understand how miserable I am._ There was no point in trying to hide it anymore. It took two days after his initial meeting with the council to secure Ozai's release, and another day to draft up the letter to the Scarlet Sodality. Zuko never understood how politics could be so complex that it took days to approve a simple task. In the past, matters had never been so pressing that they needed to be completed immediately. They could afford the days, weeks, or months of organizing and preparing. But now, with Katara's life on the line, they didn't have that kind of time. Zuko had the power to completely override the council and do whatever he wanted, but what would that mean for his rule? His reputation? His dedication to his people? Those who approved of him had an undying support for the first fair Fire Lord in a millennia, but those that disapproved wouldn't mind seeing him dead. If he managed to turn his supporters against him by acting tyrannical, he would be doomed.

Zuko's thoughts were interrupted by a short rap on the door. He didn't have time to get himself up before the door opened and Aang let himself inside. When he recognized his airbending friend, Zuko plopped back down on the mattress. Without a word, Aang joined him, lying parallel to him and mentally tracing the curves of the sheer fabric hanging above them. They sat in silence, the room lit with the orange light of sunrise.

"Have you slept at all?"

Aang felt Zuko's head shake a 'no' against the comforter and he sighed.

"You know that's not good for you."

"I know."

More silence.

"Where have you been? You're fully dressed."

"I went to the town square, to check for a response."

Zuko sat up quicker than a winged lemur. "And?"

Aang pushed up his torso by his elbows and reached into the many layers of fabric surrounding his lithe frame. He pulled out a folded-up piece of parchment. "I haven't read it yet. Figured you'd want to be the first one."

Zuko snatched the parchment from Aang's hand, standing as he did. His amber eyes scanned the page quickly as if he couldn't read the message fast enough. When he was done, he turned back to Aang, a little more energy in his eyes.

"We're meeting with them sundown tomorrow at the abandoned purple berry farm. It's about a 10 minute trip outside of Harbor City."

"Sounds good. I can help you organize the royal guards and we can all leave right after dinner."

The frown that appeared on Zuko's face gave Aang the impression that that plan wasn't going to work.

"What is it?"

Zuko hesitated, glancing back down at the parchment for a brief moment before he looked back at Aang.

"They want me to go alone."

* * *

"Absolutely not. No traps, no games, nothing. If they get even the slightest hint that we could be tricking them, they have the power to do something horrible to Katara. I will not sacrifice her safety like that," Zuko spoke firmly and authoritatively to this privy council. He had called yet another emergency privy council meeting, something that seemed to be a regular thing these days. At least it wasn't in the middle of the night. When the council members were awoken for a meeting, they were often more volatile and argumentative, which Zuko was not feeling up to dealing with.

"But Zuko, simply complying with their demands is only a short term solution. If we can capture them-"

"Do you seriously think they're going to bring their entire membership to this exchange?," Zuko interrupted Ji, "That we'll have a chance to eliminate the entire gang in one foul swoop?"

"Of course I don't. I'm just saying that, if we can get even _one_ of them, we could get information on their other members, maybe even their leadership."

"You heard about the wedding prisoner, right? Or am I mistaken in believing my council was adequately knowledgeable? He was willing to kill himself to get-oh, fuck 'willing,' he _did_ kill himself to get out of snitching. There's no point in imprisoning another dead man."

"Zuko," Aang said calmly, interrupting his tirade, "I know you're upset right now, but Ji may have some valid points here. This is a rare opportunity for us. We'll have access to what I'm assuming will be a large group of members of the Scarlet Sodality. I would also bet that someone in power will be there just to make sure nothing goes wrong. Once they have what they want, they'll probably go into hiding until they're ready to make another move. I don't think we should pass this up."

"Aang, I said no," Zuko snapped. "They want me alone, I'm going alone."

Aang pulled back, a stone cold look on his face. It reminded Zuko of when Aang had tried to convince Katara not to search for her mother's killer. Aang found it frustrating when his friends didn't listen to him, especially when it came to making a morally ambiguous decision. As he grew older, however, he came to realize that he can't win everyone over and he had to accept their decisions, no matter if he disagreed. Of course, sometimes he had to take matters into his own hands, as the one responsible for maintaining harmony in the world, but when it came to petty matters he'd learned to move on and let things go. He had grown into the wisdom of his people, and Zuko wondered if it was out of respect or desperation to not lose what fading memories Aang had left of them.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you. That's not a request," Aang ordered. From his tone, Zuko knew that there was no point in arguing. He nodded, then turned back to his council.

"The Avatar and I will escort Ozai to the exchange. Han, organize a patrol of guards to wait outside the city limits for us. As soon as we retrieve Lady Katara and get out of range of the farm, I want as many eyes on us as possible."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Yaran, meet with the head groom. Have him alter one of the royal carriages to look more inconspicuous. I don't want anyone within the city to notice us leaving, even if it's for a short amount of time."

"As you say, my Lord."

"Now, since they have told us when and where to meet, that means their entire membership knows exactly when we will be absent from the palace. This gives them a significant amount of power. Ji, I trust that you have the records of the royal guard?"

"That I do."

"I want you to recruit the most seasoned and loyal guards and station them on every square inch of the royal grounds. We don't know if the Scarlet Sodality has anything else planned for that night, and I don't want to take any chances.

"Right away, Lord Zuko."

Zuko took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Now, if I didn't assign you a specific task, here it is: help out your fellow members. I don't care what you were doing before today, until we get Lady Katara back within the walls of the palace, this is your only focus. You are all dismissed."

As the council members shuffled out of the meeting hall noisily, conversing with each other as they walked, Zuko and Aang stayed seated. When all had left except for the pair, Aang turned to Zuko and squeezed his shoulder.

"It's happening, Zuko. We're getting her back."

Zuko hadn't noticed that a tear had run down from his left eye, moistening the scar tissue. Ozai's fire had burned so deep that the nerves in the area had little to no sensation, letting his weakness pour through. He turned to his friend, very obviously emotional now that he could pause his Fire Lord act.

"I'm just so worried. Agni knows what they've done to her. How could I have let this happen?"

"You didn't let this happen. You were making a huge sacrifice in order to make sure this _didn't_ happen."

"It obviously wasn't the right choice. I should have taken her to the docks myself, made sure she got to the South Pole safely."

Aang looked upon his friend sadly. "You can't change the past, Zuko. That's something I've had to recognize, myself. It's hard, but we just have to move forward and learn from our mistakes. In your case, I don't think you could have predicted this outcome. You did what you thought was right."

Zuko stood up, shrugging Aang's hand off of his body. "I… I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm going to help make preparations for tomorrow. I'll be in my study, alone."

Quickly, and before Aang could interject, Zuko fled the room. When he made it to his private study, he ordered the guards to ensure no one interrupted his work and immediately latched the door behind him. Finally alone, he let out his tears. He let this happen. He put Katara in danger, and now she was paying the price for his stupidity. How could she forgive him for this? How could he ever forgive himself? In a bout of anger he cleared the contents of his desk and they tumbled onto the floor, a bottle of ink shattering as it hit the wood. It would stain, but Zuko didn't care. There were scars all over the room from his outbursts. A corner of the ornate rug was signed. The highest shelf of one of the many bookcases was cracked and only holding up its contents by sheer luck. One of the crystal turtle ducklings in a flock collection had lost its head in an unfortunate crown-related accident. Zuko had always meant to get his study repaired, but as the marks accumulated his figured he would have to renovate the entire room in order to rid it of all his temper tantrums. Instead, he let them serve as a reminder of his frustrations.

Each one had a specific backstory, most of time centered around a personal mistake of his own. The only exception was the rug burn: he had been just a little too irked with his council one day when he also happened to be sick, resulting in quite the explosive sneeze. Katara had reamed him for days about the rug, since it had been a Fire Nation family heirloom and she now had to recruit the master weaver to repair it, and they charged a pretty penny for their services. Zuko had laughed at her worry, taking it upon himself to show her that the rug was still just as functional even with the singe. It backfired, because instead of reprimanding him for the damage to the rug she complained about the friction burn on her ass for the next week. The burn on the rug became a reminder how how much he loved her. Now, it stung. How _dare_ he say he loved her when he put her in this mess. Everything that had been tormenting her as of late was due to him, due to the fact that he was the Fire Lord that married a waterbender. Had he truly loved her he would have let her go, spend her life in the Southern Water Tribe refining her bending and healing. She would have eventually found a nice water tribe man to marry her, provide her a safe and welcome home. Instead, although some of the Fire Nation people loved her, the ones that didn't were dangerous and willing to starve her to death.

It was his fault, and he didn't deserve her forgiveness.

* * *

Zuko and Ozai were seated in a carriage being driven by Aang, who had expertly disguised his tattoos. The carriage had all of its royal seals removed temporarily and the gold embellishments covered with cloth. The dragon moose's bridle and reins, usually a dyed leather with gold securings, was exchanged for a training one, dirty and worn down with time. The father and son were sitting across from each other, Zuko denying him any eye contact by maintaining his gaze out the window. Ozai chuckled after a long period of silence between the two. Zuko shifted his gaze and raised any eyebrow at him.

"I just think it's so sad that you don't want to enjoy our last moments together, my dear son," Ozai said with feigned sorrow, "It's almost as though you don't like me."

"I don't like you," Zuko said plainly.

"Ouch. If I weren't tied up I would be clutching my heart."

Zuko rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to the horizon. He noticed the edge of the abandoned farmland appear from around a corner and he noticeably perked up. Scanning the area, he didn't see any signs of Katara or the Scarlet Sodality. The sun was only just setting, were they waiting for complete sundown before they planned to come out of hiding?

"Aang, do you see anything?" Zuko called out of the window, hoping Aang heard him over the rattling of the carriage wheels and the rough steps of the dragon moose.

"Not yet," Aang responded. "I'm guessing they're waiting for us to get there before they come out. There's miles on miles of woods surrounding the field, I wouldn't doubt they're hidden in the trees."

Zuko sulked back into his seat, impatient to get on with the evening. He just wanted to see his wife, for Agni's sake. He knew full and well that he could be walking right into a trap, but he didn't care. If risking his own life meant saving Katara's then it would all be worth it.

"You know," Ozai commented, "You still haven't told me where I'm going."

"Quiet."

"Oh come now. You could be handing me off to group of cannibals for all I know. I think I deserve to be told to whom I'm being released."

"I said quiet," Zuko snapped back. "You don't deserve a damn thing."

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think? I was a good father. I fed you, clothed you, kept a roof over your head, and a very nice one at that."

"Are you serious?" Zuko scoffed, "You must be messing with me. I didn't know scarring your eldest son qualified you for a dad-of-the-year award."

"You know why you received that punishment." Ozai said intimidatingly.

"I know why you _think_ I needed to be punished. But it was wrong. _You_ were wrong. I suppose you'll never get that through your head."

Ozai glared at Zuko menacingly. "You're spoiled and arrogant. I don't know how you're still Fire Lord."

Zuko couldn't help but smirk at his father. "At least I _am_ Fire Lord."

That seemed to shut Ozai up for the time being. When the carriage came to a sudden halt Zuko nearly lept from the carriage, almost forgetting Ozai in the process. Aang gracefully left down from the driver's in a small gust of wind, tying the dragon moose to nearby tree.

"Alright, they said to meet in the field. Let's head in that direction," Aang said, pointing to an empty clearing surrounded by a thick fence of tree on three sides. "Then, we'll wait."

Zuko nodded in agreement, then grabbed Ozai by the upper arm and drug him along. The angry prisoner mumbled his frustration under his breath but Zuko chose to ignore it. They carefully trudged through the rotted bushes of the farm's past, brittle branches snapping under their footsteps. As they reached the center of the field, the last of the sunlight disappeared beneath the tree line. Zuko would have lit a small flame in his palm if they weren't surrounded by the perfect timber for a forest fire. They stood, waiting, searching for any signs of the gang. Suddenly, the sound of crunching leaves could be heard from the far end of the field, and a small group of figures came forward from the trees. There, surrounded by burly-looking people dressed in all-black, was Katara, hands tied behind her back and wearing the same clothes as when she left the palace, only significantly dirtied. Zuko was about to run to her, burn them all to the ground and snatch her away to safety, but Aang grabbed his forearm to hold him in place. "Zuko, don't," he murmured quietly. He heeded Aang's words and stood patiently, awaiting the instruction of the menaces holding his wife captive.


	8. Katara IV

**A/N: NSFW** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

 **Katara**

There he was. Zuko, easily identifiable by his immense stature and vibrant scar, stood tall next to Aang, whom she recognized even with his tattoos covered. It was no surprise to her that he had recruited Aang's help. What was surprising was that they weren't accompanied by any guards. The only other person with them was… Ozai? Why had they brought him? This must be what the gang had asked for: his freedom. No, she thought, I'm not worth that much. Had she known the gang would demand Ozai in return for her release, she would have tried harder to escape on her own. Hell, she might have taken advantage of Suyin's kindness and fought her way out ages ago. But now she was being traded for the most dangerous man in all the nations. Why would Zuko agree to this? He knew this was a bad call.

"We told you to come alone," A voice boomed from behind her. Although she couldn't see, she presumed it to be the voice of Malchin. It was authoritative and strong as it bounced between the high branches of the forest surrounding the clearing.

"I figured you wouldn't mind one more guest. It's not like we have any guards or weapons." Zuko held both impatience and anger in his voice, causing Katara to shudder. It had been almost 2 weeks since she last heard that sound but it felt like a lifetime.

"No matter. You understand, of course, that we must disable your bending for the time being."

"Disable?"

"Suyin," Malchin called, bringing forth the woman. Katara turned and followed Suyin with her eyes as she walked across the field to Zuko and Aang, hands in the air. She stopped, saying something quietly that Katara couldn't make out. Zuko didn't look worried, nor did Aang. Katara wanted to run to them, tell them not to let the woman chi block them. With them paralyzed and Katara in ropes, they could be easily overpowered, maybe even killed. It had to be a trap. She was about to struggle from her restraints right before Suyin's knuckles went flying, tapping Zuko's neck and shoulder. To Katara's surprise, he didn't collapse to the ground. Neither did Aang when Suyin turned to chi block him as well. Katara thought of when she was kidnapped in the first place. Her body completely turned to jelly. Suyin could have easily turned this situation into an assassination, a very successful one at that, yet she didn't, or at least wasn't ordered to. Katara guessed that Suyin was able to control exactly how her chi blocking affected her target.

And that immense amount of power frightened Katara.

When Suyin returned, she shot a gentle, knowing look in Katara's direction, careful that the others didn't notice.

"Thank you, Suyin," Malchin said, "You are dismissed."

Suyin bowed and retreated through the woods to the carriage that Katara knew lay on the hidden path. Although Katara had been blindfolded during the journey, it had been removed once she exited the carriage. It seemed a hassle to guide a blindfolded prisoner through an unkempt forest path, so her escorts let her see if only for their own convenience. Her dirtied leggings caught on nearly every stray twig or branch, but she was yanked ahead by her arm to maintain their quick pace. Had the weather been colder, her clothing would have been thicker and merely snagged on the foliage, not torn like her current pants did. She couldn't help but think the pants now resembled a type of fire nation cheese, though she couldn't remember the name.

Ugh, food. She couldn't stop thinking about it, since she hadn't eaten a full meal since her capture. Suyin had managed to sneak some scraps to her with her daily water, though Katara didn't understand why. Maybe it was just fellow maternal instinct. She pondered over Suyin's personal life, wondering if she had children of her own or perhaps felt too young for such a thing. Katara hadn't intended to fall pregnant so young, and she knew of many women older than her that still had yet to bear their first child. Whatever Suyin's situation was, it obviously influenced her to treat Katara with as much dignity as she could, given that Katara was still technically her prisoner.

"Alright," Zuko called across the empty space between them, "You've blocked our bending and we've brought what you want," he said as he aggressively shoved Ozai forward. The fallen Fire Lord was bound with rope handcuffs that wrapped around his torso and held his elbows to his waist. This should have made Katara feel safer, but instead it gave off the impression that he was a dangerous, wild animal. "Now release Katara."

An arrogant smirk shone on Malchin's face. He was obviously satisfied with himself for getting such a rouse out of Zuko. "Chul, why don't you escort our lovely Fire Lady to her husband," he ordered, "I think he's growing antsy."

Katara shuddered when an unfortunately familiar hand snagged her arm, which was bound behind her back by the wrists. With a grip so tight it would certainly leave bruises, he tugged Katara along and strode toward Zuko and Aang. She followed the path Chul was leading, keeping her eyes on her husband as his features became more distinguished. They halted once they reached Ozai. He stood a few feet ahead of her husband, looked as ragged as the day he was defeated but somehow more arrogant than ever. Katara stubbornly avoided looking at the face of her dishonorable father-in-law and she heard a low chuckle come from him. Chul grabbed Ozai with his free hand, definitely with a gentler grip than he held on Katara.

"Thank you for such a smooth transaction," Chul said sarcastically in Zuko's direction, "It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

When he released Katara, his hand moved immediately to slap her ass, jolting her forward. She didn't look back at him. He wasn't worth the energy. She did notice, however, Zuko's eyes turn black in anger. It wasn't hard to miss, even in the dark of the new moon. The shuffling of feet in the grass behind her prompted Zuko to rush to her side and she practically collapsed in his arms. He knew her so well that he predicted her fall even before she felt her muscles fail under her weight. She didn't have the energy or hydration to start crying, not now. Zuko held up her frame and she felt another pair hands, presumably Aang's, work on the ropes around her wrists.

"They're getting away…" She heard Aang murmur behind her.

"It doesn't matter," Zuko asserted, "Let's just focus on getting Katara back home safely. Spirits, just look at her."

Once her hands were free Zuko scooped her up bridal-style and began walking in the opposite direction. They eventually got to the carriage, although Katara couldn't quite recall the path they took; She was dozing out in Zuko's arms out of pure emotional exhaustion. Before she knew it she was placed in a cushioned seat inside the vehicle and a basket of fruits and bread was shoved in her lap. Immediately perking up at the smell, she tore into the food. She was absolutely ravenous. While she swallowed the berries a handful at a time, Zuko climbed into the carriage and latched the door, Aang taking his place as the coachman. The hat he wore perfectly hid his tattoos, and with the carriage disguised no one would guess that they were people of such importance. Zuko always did take his time meticulously coordinating plans. She often found that quirk of his annoying during their vacations, but today she couldn't be more thankful.

When Zuko attempted to hand her a waterskin, Katara instinctively let out an animalistic growl in defense of her food. She quickly realized that he was simply handing her a drink and, flustered, she took the offer, whispering a meek thank you. Instead of taking a drink right away-she found that the fruit had helped her thirst-she bended a stream of water to her arm and began healing the burnt skin. It was then, under the glow of the water, that Zuko finally noticed her wound. "Katara," he said, appalled, "What is that? What happened?"

"It's a burn," Katara said, "I got it when they captured me."

Zuko gently grabbed her wrist and lifted her arm closer to his face, interrupting her healing, as he squinted his eyes in the dim light. His eyes held a mixture of pain, sympathy, and outrage as he scanned the blistered surface. "Who did this?"

"The absolute brute that walked me to you guys," Katara grumbled, wanting to get back to her food. She didn't want to think about Chul, she just wanted to focus on regaining her strength.

"What do you mean by that?" Zuko countered, his voice shaking with what Katara guessed was pure fury. "What else did he do?"

"Please, Zuko, can we not…"

Her words faded into nothing as her head nodded forward, followed shortly by the rest of her body. Zuko caught her by her shoulders, holding her up as he moved to sit beside her and prop her against him.

"I'm sorry," Katara mumbled, still consumed by fatigue, "I didn't mean…"

"Shh, it's fine," Zuko said and he rubbed him hand along her arm dotingly, "Just sleep."

Almost as soon as the words were spoken Katara's body obeyed. She tucked her head into the crook of her husband's neck and immediately fell asleep, comforted by the warm touch of Zuko's hand stroking her tangled hair.

* * *

The next morning, the sun beams shooting through the crystal glass window struck Katara's face and suddenly woke her. She wasn't used to being in any form of light, let alone from the actual sun, so her skin reacted almost violently to the sensation. Her eyes darted around the room in a panic. For a moment, she didn't know where she was, until she recognized it as being the royal chambers of the Fire Nation palace. The reds and golds of the architecture gave it away. Rubbing her eyes, her vision focused and she saw Zuko sitting in the armchair across the room. It looked as though he had fallen asleep watching her, for he was still in a complete Fire Lord get-up with his hair properly tied back. He never slept with his hair up. The closest he ever got was when Katara would braid his hair, jealous of the shine it held, while they laid in bed chatting.

The sight of her husband caused her to cry. Spirits, he looked so beautiful, and she had missed him so much. In a brief moment during her capture she was concerned she would never see him again, yet there he was, watching over her as she slept in her own bed for the first time in weeks. It was only the sound of her tears that disturbed his nap, where he woke both confused and concerned.

"Katara, what…?" His groggy eyes honed in on the noise and he suddenly became very alert and awake. He practically leapt out of the chair to rush to her side. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Katara whispered as clutched his waist, holding him close, "Nothing's wrong at all."

Zuko's eyes welled up as he smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead. Katara's cries intensified at the gesture and Zuko just held her as she let out all of the last 2 weeks. Eventually, her breathing calmed and she just laid in his arms, clinging onto the rough fabric of his uniform. She could have stayed there for eternity, but sadly they were interrupted by a soft rap at the door. A palace worker entered and bowed to the couple, mildly embarrassed upon realizing she had interrupted such a tender moment.

"My apologies," the worker mumbled, "I came to run the Lady's morning bath, if that's alright with your Lordship."

Katara glanced at her arms and was slightly disgusted by their apparent state. An odd cocktail of dirt and other material saturated her skin. She hadn't realized it had gotten so bad, and could only imagine how she smelled. A bath would be nice. Zuko was about to dismiss the woman when Katara intervened.

"Actually, that would be most appreciated. Thank you."

The worker bowed and made her way across the room to the royal bathroom, arms full of different layers of fabric and topped with miscellaneous bath items. With the door shut, Katara lifted herself out of Zuko's embrace, surprised at how sore her torso was. Sitting against a stone wall for 2 weeks probably wasn't conducive to good spinal health.

"I'm sorry, I probably smell revolting," she said as she attempted to comb through her hair with her fingers, "I wasn't exactly kept in a fancy suite while I was gone."

"Nonsense," Zuko doted, "You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. I'm just glad you're here."

"Oh, don't play nice. I'm gross."

"Maybe a little bit," Zuko smirked. Katara chuckled back and gestured with her hand to her vanity, where a silver comb sat, and Zuko went to retrieve it for her. She took the piece of precious metal and ran it through her mane as it snagged on every knot and clump of debris that it had collected Zuko watched her intently; she didn't feel like talking all that much, something he picked up on rather quickly. Just detangling her hair required all of whatever energy she had, even after a full night's sleep. As she yanked out the last knot, the palace worker came out of the bathroom and informed her that her bath had been drawn and was ready for her. She turned back to Zuko, who just nodded.

"I'll be out here. Go ahead."

Katara smiled and him, grateful, and made her way to the bathroom. The ceramic tile felt warm compared to her lowly prison cell. The firebending workers had a nice tradition of warming the clay after preparing a bath. Carefully, she peeled the layers of ruined clothing off of her body, placing them directly into the trash can in the corner of the room. There was no point in even trying to salvage the pieces of fabric that survived. She turned to the large, porcelain tub, eyeing the steam that bubbled over the edges as she made her way to the water.

Katara stepped into the bath and sighed. The eucalyptus oil steaming off the hot water relaxed her body and aided in washing away the signs of her capture. When she was settled in the tub, she submerged herself under the water, reveling in the feel of every inch of her body touching her element. She could have stayed there forever, but had to come up when her lungs demanded air. Spirits, she'd never been so grateful for a bath in her entire life. Before she could nod off in the comfort of the warmth, she began scrubbing her arms and legs with a rough bath sponge to clear any dirt that hadn't already soaked off. She avoided the delicate tissue on her forearm. It had significantly reddened during her time in the cell, despite healing the area that first day, and had already begun scarring. It could easily be concealed with the appropriate clothes, as most of the Fire Lady attire was long-sleeved anyway. She could also don her usual arm wraps. But if they were to visit the Ember Island estate, or if it were simply too hot to wear anything above the bare minimum… Someone had successfully made their mark on her and now she would have to go on living with that constant reminder. In the grand scheme of things, it wasn't too terrible. She could have escaped with much worse. Plus, she actually could conceal this scar. Zuko had spent the past decade of his life with a mark he couldn't hide. If anything, she should be feeling lucky. She had to admit, though, that it still shook her confidence.

Sighing, she scrubbed her scalp clean with the suds of the bath before she stood and carefully stepped out of the slippery tub. She bended the water from her hair and skin and walked to the nearby counter, where a palace worker had set out a glass vial of jasmine oil and a clean dress for her to change into. It was rather short, with the bottom hem skimming her upper thigh, but it was the dress she liked most when she was planning to stay in all day. It wasn't too wild of a guess to assume that she wouldn't be going anywhere outside of the palace today. Katara felt touched that the worker had remembered and made a mental note to thank her. Feeling particularly dry, she took the dropper and moisturized her body with the oil, relishing in how soft it made her skin. She pulled the skimpy piece of fabric over her shoulders and let it fall over her torso before she put on the silk slippers that waited for her by the door and reentered the chambers.

Zuko was seated on their shared bed, facing the bathroom and head hanging down by his knees. He perked up at the sound of Katara opening the bamboo door. The pair of bright golden eyes were a gorgeous sight to see, especially after being deprived of them for so long. However, they grew concerned when they traveled down her body and settled on her legs, matched by an equalling concerned frown that weighed down Zuko's lips. Confused, Katara glanced at her legs. How did she not notice the hand-shaped bruises that stained her upper thighs? They must have been left behind when Chul attempted to take a piece of her she wasn't willing to surrender, not without a fight. When she looked back at Zuko, his eyes were glossier and darker than they were just a second ago.

"What are those? Katara, please tell me…" Zuko choked on his words before clearing his throat and continuing, "Please tell me those aren't handprints."

Katara looked and him painfully, giving him his answer. Zuko clenched his fists and smoke emanated from them as his knuckles turned white with tension. He was about to explode, she could tell, so she quickly strode closer. "No," Katara explained, "Listen to me-"

"I'm going to kill him," Zuko spat in a deep tone, "It was him, wasn't it? A 'brute,' that's what you called him, right? He… he raped you."

"Tried," Katara interrupted, "He tried to."

"He tried hard enough to leave a mark," Zuko murmured, unable to look at her and see the purple-green proof of his wife's pain. All he could do was stare at the ground as he processed the new information. Suddenly, he stood from the edge of the bed. "I'll call for a royal counselor. A female one. I know you probably don't want… A man, even if it's me, you're probably not comfortable… I shouldn't even been here, I should have given you space to recoup on your own. I'll leave."

"No," Katara insisted, closing the distance between them and grabbing his shoulders, "Zuko, listen. Yes, I was terrified. I was sure he was going to… but he was stopped. The only thing he did was burn me, but I've healed it. I am not damaged, or weak, or fragile. I'm here, you're here, and neither of us are going anywhere. You're too important to me."

As if her words pulled a trigger, Zuko lunged for her lips and kissed her. His hands heavily ran up her torso, the pressure feeling like a massage to her sore body. They landed on her shoulder blades, flattened palm-down, and pulled her into a tight embrace. She whimpered into the kiss as their tongues danced with one another. Her toes were the only part of her still touching the ground, as Zuko had lifted her frame, desperate to feel her, to touch her. Her gown, lingering with the smell of Jasmine that excited her core, had begun to bunch up as her freshly oiled skin slipped out from under the soft material. When Zuko attempted to grab her rear to lift her further up, his hand met her bare skin and his hips bucked at the sensation. He grabbed the hem of the gown before pausing, a choked noise escaping his lips as though he were about to ask permission to continue. Sensing the unspoken question, Katara brought her own hand to his, guiding him in pulling the silk up over her shoulders and tossing it aside to land on the hardwood floor. Zuko's hands returned to her hips and then swept over the skin of her stomach. Although it wasn't obvious, a small bulge had sprouted from her belly and her hips had widened ever so slightly. Zuko, familiar with the ins and outs of his wife's body, could tell just by touch the physical changes she was undergoing. A breathy chuffle escaped his lips as he realized what he was feeling.

"Our child," He murmured inquisitively, "Are they…?"

"Happy and healthy," Katara responded, "I can feel it."

Zuko's smile could have illuminated the world. His hands moved from her stomach to her back, not breaking contact, and pulled her in closer. Katara's hands worked on the many latches and clasps that his uniform held and, when she grew frustrated with them, Zuko helped, removing the last of his layers and sending them cascading to the floor around them. As soon as he stood naked Katara's hands flocked to his body and rubbed up and down his taut abdomen and chest. The tender skin of his lightning scar reacted to her touch more intensely than the rest, protruding slightly above its borders and flushing to a light pink. Her fingers adventured through his chest hair and swirled in circles to form little ringlets. Once she brought her hands up to his neck she pulled him down into a deep, intense kiss.

Her fervor caused Zuko to fall back onto the bed, leaving him seated on the edge of the mattress with Katara standing between his spread knees. She took that as an invitation to climb onto his lap and settled her own knees on the soft surface at either side of his hips. Her center brushed against the velvety skin of his member and she gasped into the kiss. Zuko growled lustfully, and she could feel him swell and push up against her. Instinctively, she ground her hips, dampening the length of him with her arousal and causing his erection to grow firmer by the second. Their breathing grew ragged in between kisses and she elevated her hips so that his head jutted up and prodded at her throbbing entrance.

"Are you sure you're fine with this?" Zuko asked in a breathless whisper against her lips. Answering his question, she sat down, impaling herself with his rigid member. They moaned in unison. She needed this. She needed him.

"Closer," Katara breathed into Zuko's ear as she tightened her legs around his waist, drawing him deeper inside. She arched into him, pressing every inch of her breasts and stomach against his ivory chest. Her nipples grazed against the smooth texture of his skin and pebbled further. She found her fingers lost in his hair as she gripped the back of his neck, scratching the surface and sending a chill down Zuko's back. When she ground harder into his lap Zuko slid his hands down her sides to meet her ass, spreading her wider as he helped control her movements against him. They took their time, with Zuko removing himself entirely before sheathing himself yet again in her heat. Every thrust of his cock was met with an equal thrust of her hips that sent him as deep inside of her as he could reach. Katara could feel the hot breath of her firebender tickle her collarbone as he alternated between kissing the skin and simply panting into it.

"I love you," She could hear him gasp between kisses, "Spirits, Kat, I love you."

She murmured words of encouragement into his neck as he quickened his pace, hitting the spot deep inside her that always sent her overboard. The sound of his hips smacking her slick heat mingled with the passionate cries that filled the hot and heavy air. Zuko slid a hand between them and directed it south. Katara's hips writhed under Zuko's touch as his fingertips vigorously yet purposefully swirled her clit, and she sobbed in delight at the maddening arousal that began to consume her body. When her legs weakened, shaking in anticipation of release, Zuko flipped her so that her back met the mattress and he continued rolling his hips into her. Her face met his chest in a cry of ecstasy, her wet lips dampening his skin as her jaw held an oh shape.

Finally, the tight knot inside of her snapped and a surge of electricity rushed through her as her liquor drenched his thatch of curly hair. Her walls suffocated his member with their sudden hold, and his thrusts grew sporadic as he rode the waves of her climax, pulling him into one of his own. His hips stilled, flush against her sex and enveloping his length completely. He held their lips together in a kiss as he filled her in a moment of intense pleasure, and she mewled at the warm sensation within the depths of her heat. When their bodies had calmed, Zuko finally pulled back from the kiss and looked upon her through hooded eyes. The glimmer had returned to both of their expressions, ecstatic at their reunion. Katara took her hand and rose it to meet his face, brushing the loose strand of hair away from his cheek and tucking it behind his ear before settling her palm on the expanse of his neck.

"I love you," she whispered intensely, "And I'm never leaving you again."

As Zuko lowered his head to kiss her once more, they were startled by a sudden booming sound shortly followed by a violent tremor that shifted the bed several inches and sent every hanging wall decoration sharply to the floor. Having been sent to the ground, Zuko steadied himself and stood, grabbing his robe as he rushed to the window to get a sense of what just happened.

"What was that?" Katara stammered, still in shock at the impact of the shock wave. Looking past her husband's shoulders she noticed large yellow and purple billows that hung just above the treeline. The dust, despite the sun being hidden behind the impending storm clouds, were glowing, bright enough to send an otherworldly light spilling over the mid-ground. Zuko turned back to her, eyes wide with bewilderment.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good." Zuko rushed to the wardrobe and grabbed the first clothes he could find, stripping his robe to exchange it for a proper outfit. "I'm going to get Aang. We need to find the source of that explosion. You stay here."

"Like hell I am," Katara protested as she pushed herself from the bed and joined him at the wardrobe, shuffling through her own clothes. Zuko was about to argue when she rose a hand to his face. "Don't even bother, you know you can't win."

Zuko smiled proudly and reached into the back of the topmost drawer, pulling out two clumps of black fabric. "I guess we'll be needing these, then." Katara glanced at the contents of his hand and recognized them being the black masks they wore together on a mission so long ago. She smirked at her husband before grabbing one of the two and slipping it around her neck.


	9. Zuko V

**Zuko**

As Zuko and Katara ran down the hall, dressed in their stealth outfits that fit just a little too tight after all the years, they were met by Aang, who seemed to be headed in their direction. He looked slightly frazzled, with his golden robes askew and expression wide. "Did you two hear that?"

"Why do you think we're dressed like this?" Katara asked, "Come on, we all need to go investigate. Change into something else, we can't be identified, otherwise the people that set off that explosion will know we're coming."

Aang rose an eyebrow at the pair. "Guys, it's broad daylight. You're going to attract more attention dressed like the shadows than if you went out in your royal uniforms."

Zuko sighed. "And you think I won't be noticed by the glaringly obvious scar? This is the only thing I have to hide my face. And Katara is one of the darkest people in the city, she's going to be recognized as well. If we avoid the main streets and travel through the woods, the all-black outfits will help camouflage us."

"Fine. But I don't exactly have an espionage outfit that I carry around at all times."

Zuko flung a ring of keys toward Aang, who caught them mid-air in a ball of wind. "Go down to the cellar. I have spares hidden beneath the loose stone toward the back exit. Grab whatever you think we need and meet us at the edge of the grounds."

"Really? Spare assassin outfits? You really are something, Zuko."

"Just get going, before anyone notices we're gone."

Aang nodded and darted in the opposite direction. Zuko grabbed his wife's hand and tugged her forward, guiding them to a side corridor. He experimented with the wall until he found an unsecured brick, removing it from its position and pulling on the latch hidden behind it. A small door popped ajar from the wall and Zuko pulled it completely open, revealing a dark passageway within the infrastructure of the palace. Upon becoming Fire Lord, Zuko recruited Toph to install a series of escape tunnels throughout the castle in the event of an emergency. Her seismic abilities ensured that the palace held its structural integrity, but now there was a way out of the building from every major hallway or chamber. Some entrances were the size of a normal door, others were cramped and only able to be crawled through, but she had done the job outstandingly well. Zuko lit a small flame in his palm to illuminate the darkness. Arrows embedded in the walls directed them to the exit, which let them out behind a large boulder just outside of the palace gates. They stood within the trees when Aang joined them, donning an identical outfit to his friends that perfectly concealed his tattoos.

Zuko looked out into the distance and pointed in the direction of the glowing light. "It seems like that's the direction we need to head. Come on."

The three darted between the trees at an incredible pace, leaping over logs and beneath branches with ease and without making a single noise. A thick cloud of smoke hovered over the ground. There was obviously a fire still lit after the detonation. The Fire Nation had been experiencing a mild drought lately, resulting in extremely flammable foliage that likely couldn't withstand the heat of such an explosion. The three began to cough and stopped in their tracks, bending over to clear their lungs of the soot. Aang planted his feet firmly and flung his arms out to his sides to clear the dust around them with his bending. He straightened himself out and stared forward, focusing on something ahead of them.

"What is it?" Zuko asked, still trying to control his breath with the newly cleared air. Aang closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, scrunching his face in concentration.

"I can feel something in the distance."

"Something, or someone?" Katara asked, "Could it be whoever set off the bomb?"

"I don't think it was a bomb," Aang commented, opening his eyes and turning to look at Katara. "Whatever happened just now, it doesn't feel mechanical. It's organic, natural."

"I don't get what you mean."

Aang faced forward and squinted into the distant dust. "It's hard to explain. I'm sensing a strong spiritual aura ahead of us."

"Are you saying the spirits had something to do with this? Did we somehow anger them?" Zuko asked.

"No. This is something different, I can't say I've ever felt it before. The energy, it's… I don't know."

"Well let's go figure it out," Zuko said as he continued walking, closely followed by Aang and Katara. Whatever prompted this explosion, it was extremely powerful. As they walked, Aang surrounded them with a bubble of fresh air and Katara extinguished the burning trees, not wanting a large forest fire to spread. After quite some time the trio found the source of the smoke-a pile of rubble where a large building once stood. They slowed down and maneuvered inconspicuously between the tree trunks. When they were sure no one was around, they stepped into the small clearing and surveyed the damage.

The building looked large enough to rule out being someone's home, but couldn't be considered a factory or proper establishment. The foundation imbedded into the earth detailed the layout of the interior: A large room took up half of the area, while a short hallway with multiple rooms small enough to be closets extended outward. *** Zuko couldn't pinpoint exactly what type of business this building held. He supposed it could be a conference hall, but the number of awkwardly-small rooms reminded him more of a prison than anything else. What stood out the most was not the rooms, however, but the collection of charred bodies scattered amongst the glowing embers.

"What happened here?" Aang whispered, aghast.

Zuko looked at Katara and saw from her expression that her mind was working at a million miles a second. "What is it, Katara?"

"This place…" she mumbled as she continued scanning the area, "I recognize it." Zuko's eyes followed her as she strode through the debris and made her way to a small area of flooring that hadn't been destroyed by the explosion. Beneath her was stone, scorched by the heat of the recently dissipated flames. She knelt down and peered into a corner full of burnt rubble, seemingly honed in on something within the pile. Her hand was enveloped in cool water as she reached into the hot material, effectively protecting her skin as the liquid vaporized. Out of the pile came a set of metal handcuffs. She looked at Zuko as she stood.

"These are the chains that bound me for the past 2 weeks," She said, her voice monotone. "This must have been the Scarlet Sodality's headquarters."

"Are you sure?" Asked Aang, still standing in the grass and away from the burned corpses. Katara nodded.

If this truly was the place Katara claimed, then what the hell could have happened? They had just seen the gang the night prior. Zuko had no idea where their hideaway was, and wouldn't have guessed that there would be a secret building in the middle of the woods. Where there was once a thick canopy of trees concealing it from an aerial view, flames had burned it all away and left an expansive gap for the sun to shine through. Now it would be easy to spot, but then again, the explosion did that as well. To be quite frank, Zuko didn't think a gang would be ballsy enough to construct an actual building for conducting business. Most criminals would keep moving and meet in different, changing locations just to keep the royal administration on their toes. But this was truly something else. Whoever was leading this organization took the time, effort, and resources to place a building in the middle of the damned woods, isolated enough to stay hidden from Zuko's eyes or ears. He supposed they could have recruited an earthbender to construct it in seconds, but what earthbender would support a gang intent on releasing a tyrant that almost burned down their entire nation?

Was this a temporary building, meant to be destroyed to cover their tracks once they relocated? The explosion managed to capture the attention of both the Fire Lord and the Avatar, so it _would_ be an effective distraction. Looking around, Zuko saw the evidence that proved otherwise. It was once heavily armored, shown by the thick stone slabs littering the area and lack of glass to indicate any windows. There was no way it could have been a decoy. This building had obviously stood for years and was meant to stand for many years to come. They wouldn't blow it up just to get Zuko temporarily off their trail.

Zuko went to the nearest cadaver and tried to distinguish whatever he could, hoping there would be some sort of hint or clue. This one was far too burnt to even tell skin from rubble. He looked around him and noticed an unscathed foot peering out from beneath a large amount of intact wood.

"Help me move this wood," Zuko called out to Katara and Aang. They rushed over to help him, but when Katara removed the largest piece of timber from where the head of the body should be, she immediately dropped it with a shout and stepped back several feet.

"What is it?" Aang asked as he peered down at where Katara had just looked. His face paled before he turned to Zuko. "I… think you should see this, Zuko."

Hesitantly, Zuko stepped forward to get a glimpse of whatever had stirred Katara so much. As the protruding pieces of wood cleared from his line of sight, he finally understood what all the fuss was about. There, lying on the dirty ground surrounded by death and chaos, was Ozai's body. Despite recognizing the man as being his own father, Zuko noticed that he was far too ghostly compared to how he looked just yesterday. His cheeks had hollowed from his time in jail, that was true, but not to this extent, and his collarbones now held deep divots that could almost be mistaken as holes in the skin. It looked as though all of the life had been drained from him. His eyes were stuck open, and his irises had somehow turned as white as pearls, which stood out tremendously against the irritated redness of his sclera.

As soon as the adrenaline faded from his system, Zuko's stomach was hit with the impact of what exactly he was looking at and he turned to vomit at his feet. His legs trembled underneath him as his body expelled whatever was left in him. When he was left empty and sore, he tried to straighten himself, hand on his stomach trying to ease the dry heaving his abdomen wanted to do. He glanced over at Aang and Katara who both watched him with concern, adamantly avoiding looking into the pile of rubble. Katara walked to his side and placed one arm over his shoulder while grabbing his forearm with her other hand and helped him stand tall. Her azure eyes scanned his face and held a glossiness that looked both sympathetic and disconcerted.

"We should get you back to the palace," Katara said before she turned back to Aang, "Can you take him? I'll keep investigating here."

"No," Zuko slurred, still queasy, "Katara, no, stop. You… we just got you out of here, we're not leaving you alone in the woods where you were once being held against your will. Besides, you still need to fully recover."

"I understand that you're concerned, but please, you shouldn't have to see this."

Katara attempted to usher Zuko away when he firmly pushed himself out of her grip, stumbling slightly. "No. We need to figure out what happened. We can't stop looking just because we found a dead body."

Katara and Aang exchanged a worried look before Aang calmly walked towards the muddled Fire Lord. "Zuko, I know you're trying to be strong. But he was still your father. You're allowed to be upset about this."

"Upset? You think I'm upset he's dead? Aang, just a few years ago I was trying to convince _you_ to kill him. That man burned his own firstborn son, all because his ego was damaged by a child's interjection. If anything, I'm grateful he's dead. And that's not the first corpse I've ever seen," Zuko spat a little too aggressively, warranting a flinch from Aang and Katara. "I've traveled alongside the most dangerous generals in the Fire Nation, people who would kill civilians without a second thought. I'm not naive to the horrors of the world. But this… I've never seen a body look like this. Something inhuman happened here, and we need to find out what, before it happens again and hurts someone a little more innocent than your captors."

"And how are we supposed to do that? It doesn't look like there were any survivors," Katara said as she gestured to the bodies surrounding them, "Who's possibly going to be able to tell us what happened?"

Zuko thought back to his first conversation with a Scarlet Sodality member. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

The echoing of footsteps in the tiled hallway was overwhelming. Zuko and Katara were escorted through the hospital by the most elite doctor in the Fire Nation and his nursing assistant, followed by a set of guards. The hospital employees were dressed in white and gray robes that lacked any form of metal armor, but concealed heavily padded wrappings on their torsos and extremities. In the psych ward, patients were unpredictable, and all visitors were required to surrender any items that could be used as potential weapons for escape or self-harm. As a result, the Fire Lord had to hand over his crown, which he hadn't realized was so pointy. It could be used as quite the efficient blade, and he made a mental note to remember that for future combat. The hallway was lit by skylights 3 stories high, eliminating the need for fire-lit torches. Considering most of the patients were firebenders anyway, Zuko didn't quite understand the unneeded measure.

Finally, the doctor stopped at the outside of a large platinum door. "This is where she's being held," he explained as he reached for the key ring looped around his waistband. "She's been secured in the cell, so you shouldn't face any issues. If something happens, my guards and I will be waiting right out here with sedatives. Knock twice to exit, three or more times for help."

"Thank you for taking the time to accommodate us on such a last-minute visit," Zuko said, "I hope we didn't cause any trouble."

"Nonsense," the doctor said, "I think I speak for all of us here when I say we hold nothing but the utmost respect for you, Lord Zuko. You could never distress us. Your sister, on the other hand…"

The doctor's sentence trailed off into nothingness as the lock unlatched and he pushed open the cell door. The deep and narrow cell was lined with white padding and, curled into a ball in the back corner, was Azula, arms bound to her torso with a straight-jacket and secured to the floor by a long chain poking out from between the cushions. When the light of the hallway hit her face, she didn't even bother looking upon her visitor.

Zuko stepped forward to enter the cell, but suddenly stopped and held a hand up to Katara, who had stepped forward as well. "I need to do this alone," he explained. Katara simply nodded and stepped back as Zuko entered the cell.

When the door shut behind him, the cell was lit with only the dim beams that managed to make their way through the small slits in the ceiling. Azula kept her face masked by her disheveled hair, which had finally grown back to its full length after her coronation breakdown.

"Hello, brother."

Ugh, the flat venom in her voice reminded Zuko all too much of their father. There was no doubt she was the daughter of that crazed man. Pushing that thought of out his head, Zuko stepped forward and sat himself cross-legged a few feet in front of his sister. "I have news for you," he started.

"Oh? For me? It must be important for you to bring it yourself."

"You could say that," Zuko mumbled.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or what?" Azula's voice was rather monotone, as though she couldn't care less about hearing what Zuko had to say. Figuring it would be best to get it over with quickly, Zuko took a deep breath and spoke.

"Father is dead."

The silence that followed felt suffocating. Zuko sat, awaiting her response, while Azula sat nearly unresponsive. The only sign that she was actually awake was the faint glimmer of her eyes behind the strands of raven hair.

"And how did he go, exactly? Did you kill him?"

"No. He _was_ killed, but we don't know how."

"You came to inform me of our father's passing, without even knowing the whole story?"

"That's precisely why I'm here," Zuko said firmly, "I believe you have the information I'm looking for. Tell me how our father died."

Azula stirred but still kept her face from Zuko. "What makes you think I had anything to do with this?"

"Stop playing games with me, Azula. I know you were behind his death. What was this? Just some ploy to wipe out our father, your only other competition for the throne? I know he didn't let you join him in wiping out the Earth Kingdom. You must have been furious."

"Don't presume to tell me how I felt!" Azula screeched as she flung her head forward to finally meet his eyes. Zuko flinched, taken aback by Azula's sudden outburst. She had just been speaking calmly, and now she was practically growling at him with tears in her eyes, no doubt catgator tears. Maybe her mental illness was beyond repair, if she was still this manic after spending years in the facility. "You don't know what it was like! To be his prodigy child and _still_ not be allowed to join him. You were _never_ good enough to even be considered for such an honor. _I_ was supposed to wipe out the other kingdoms and be the future Lord of the entire world. I should have been there!"

"Exactly. You couldn't stand the fact that he was treating you like a child, and you knew he would never stop seeing you as just a pawn in his game for world domination. So you chose to kill him before killing me and taking your place on the throne. Am I right?"

"You're correct in saying that I want to kill you," Azula hissed, "I would gladly watch your demise with a smile, just as I did when you were punished for being a soft-shelled child interjecting in what was none of your business. If it were up to me, I would have burned your entire body. One little scar obviously didn't teach you a lesson. You deserve to be a hideous beast, unrecognizable as nothing but the disgraceful weakling that you are."

Zuko scrunched his eyes and inhaled, trying to control his rage. _Azula always lies_ , he thought, _don't let her words get to you._

"I know you're envious of me, Azula," Zuko responded, opening his eyes to intently meet her glare. "You're a bitter, hostile person who only looks out for herself. You got it in your crazy mind that you're the rightful heir to the Fire Nation, all because of my former exile, so you took it upon yourself to ensure our father wouldn't challenge you as the Fire Lord once you released him."

The chuckle that left Azula chilled Zuko down to the bone. "You're funny, Zu-zu. You really think I'm that dumb? I payed attention in our teachings, unlike you. The firstborn is the rightful heir. But that doesn't always mean they're the future Fire Lord. Look at our father, for example. He wasn't the firstborn. No, that was our _dear_ Uncle Iroh. He was too weak to take the throne, and father knew that. So, he seized it for himself. _That_ is what a powerful leader does, they take advantage of every opportunity to rise up the ranks. You wouldn't understand, of course."

"Is that why you had father killed?"

"Like I said before," Azula said with over exaggerated enunciation, "I didn't kill him. Now, if you would be so polite as to let a daughter mourn her father in private, I would appreciate you leaving." She turned her head away from Zuko just as another tear streamed down her cheek, and Zuko took that as his cue to exit. He stood and rapped his knuckles twice on the door, where he then heard the rattling of keys as the doctor unlocked the door and let Zuko back out into the hallway. The gentle sobbing of his sister could be heard as the door shut, and Zuko couldn't help but feel his heart drop ever so slightly. As much as he despised her and resented what she had done to him, she was still family, still a girl who just found out her father was dead. She claimed to be haunted by the ghost of their mother, and now that her only other parent was dead, her hallucinations might worsen. As the doctor locked the door, Zuko noticed the nursing assistant standing at his side.

"Make sure my sister is well taken care of. I have a feeling her symptoms might be exacerbated by the news."

"Yes, Lord Zuko," the elderly woman responded with a bow. Zuko felt a hand grab his and turned to see Katara looking at him with inquisitive eyes.

"Well? What did she say?"

"She claims not to know anything," Zuko said, "I don't think she considers herself the heir to the throne."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, she said it point blank. She recognizes that the firstborn is, by textbook definition, the rightful heir."

"But that's you."

"Exactly," Zuko said ponderously, "The man we captured months ago said the rightful heir would return, and noted that the heir is a girl. I'm a man, and Azula isn't technically the heir, but we're Ozai's only children. I don't understand who he could have been referring to."

Katara squeezed their interlocking fingers. "Whoever that is, whatever is going on around here, we'll figure it out. We always do."

Zuko smiled before leaning down and kissing his wife. Her spirit inspired him, and he was so proud of the strength she held through the darkest of times. If it weren't for her, he would have faltered long ago. "I love you," he said as he pulled away from her lips, "And you're right. We'll find out who is responsible for all of this chaos."

A gentle clearing of the throat interrupted their conversation, and Zuko saw that the doctor had finished securing Azula's cell. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Lord and Lady Zuko, but I have other patients to attend to. Would it be alright if my assistant escorted you out of the hospital?"

"That's no problem whatsoever," Zuko responded.

"Thank you, I appreciate your understanding. It was a pleasure to see you again. I'll make sure to keep you updated on your sister's status."

"I look forward to it. I hope to see her improve, but I know you're doing the best that you can."

"As is our standard, Lord Zuko; Only the best for the royal family. We take pride in our long-standing partnership with the palace. Why, my assistant here was even present for the birth of your father," he said, gesturing to the woman beside him. "It would be a disgrace to provide anything less than the finest care for your bloodline."

"My family will be forever indebted to your service," Zuko said honestly.

"Please, your good health is all the reward we need. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another citizen seeing dog-sized dragons roaming the Capital's streets." The doctor turned to walk away before pausing and looking back at Zuko. "Oh, and do be safe, my Lord. Things are very tense at the moment, as I'm sure you've noticed. It can make madness spread like wildfire."

* * *

Zuko sat in his office mulling over the stacks of paperwork he had been ignoring during Katara's capture. He hated the tedious task of reviewing new policies and laws, but with the state of the nation he couldn't afford to put it off any longer. His visit to Azula the day before had rattled him a bit, as he was reminded that his last living family was a sick girl locked up in a cell all day. His mother was long presumed dead, and with Ozai gone Zuko had no way of finding out what happened to her. He had his future child, of course, but that was a work in progress. Time could not move quickly enough; he wanted to meet them so badly. The closest he got was when he would curl up with Katara in their chambers and talk to her stomach as though the baby could understand what he was saying. Sometimes, if he was lucky, Katara's belly would stir, further proof of this miracle occurring within her. Before, Zuko had been so stressed he would cry tears of rage and frustration, but now his tears were mostly of pure joy. Sure, things in the royal administration were difficult, what with the backlog of work that had accumulated, but with Katara back home, there was a positivity in him that would not break.

As he was about to move on to reviewing the public transport proposal, Zuko heard a knock. "Come in," he called, and the large oak door pushed open to reveal Ji, his most trusted council member. After Zuko's outburst a couple weeks ago, Ji had been acting uneasy around him. Zuko knew he needed to apologize, but that sympathetic urge would be quickly subdued whenever he thought of how Ji's lapse of judgement had caused Katara to be captured in the first place. Instead, they moved forward with a much more political relationship, speaking respectfully and formally to one another as they conducted business. Ji's history on the council was the only reason Zuko didn't banish him from the palace. During the initial Fire Nation reform, Ji had provided valuable counsel to Zuko. Without Ji's input, Zuko guessed that the Fire Nation would somehow be in a worse state than it was today. So, he kept Ji on the council.

Ji bowed to Zuko. "My Lord, you have a visitor."

"Can't you see I'm a little preoccupied?" Zuko grumbled.

"She has some information I think you'll find _very_ interesting."

Zuko raised an eyebrow at Ji, who held his gaze intently. He exhaled. "Fine. Send her in."

Ji turned to look at someone in the hallway and nodded. From around the doorframe came an elderly woman Zuko recognized as being the nursing assistant from the hospital. She approached Zuko's desk and bowed. "My Lord, it's good to see you again. I hope I'm not of any trouble."

"Not at all," Zuko responded. "Ji, leave us."

Ji left, closing the office door behind him.

"Please, take a seat, miss…?"

"Tii," the woman clarified.

"Miss Tii. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name before, my visit to the hospital was taken during some troubling times. I was a bit out of focus."

"I understand," Tii said gently. "I can't imagine your job is an easy one."

"You are far more correct than you could imagine," Zuko said with a smile. The old woman's presence calmed him somehow. She seemed a gentle spirit with a lifetime of wisdom. "What can I do for you, Miss Tii? My council member just said you have some information for me?"

Tii's smile wavered. "Yes, I do. Please pardon me when I say this, Lord Zuko, but while you were visiting the royal princess, I overheard you and our Fire Lady discussing some troubling information."

"Oh? And what was that? You know that, as a hospital employee, you are strictly bound to confidentiality," Zuko said. His attitude toward her shifted from calm to wary, unsure of her intent. He didn't want to scare the woman, but mild intimidation wasn't out of the question.

"Believe me, my Lord, I am well aware of that. I have no intention of spreading what I've heard. I am too old for such drama."

"Then why are you here?"

Tii's eyebrows settled into a glower as her voice took on a more serious tone. "I heard you speak of the rightful heir to the Fire Nation. You say you've gotten word that there is a female heir planning to take her spot on the throne."

Zuko settled back in his seat, linking his fingers with piqued interest. "We've gotten a claim. A _single_ claim. But there is no proof to back it up. Former Fire Lord Ozai has no female heir apparent."

"You see, that's where I may be of assistance," Tii said with the utmost intensity.

"What do you mean?"

"You heard my provider tell of my involvement in the birth of your father. I was a midwife in my prime, only retiring to the psych ward of the hospital in recent years. I've been present for the birth of every royal family member in my adult life."

Zuko stared at the woman with fire in his eyes. "Go on."

"There was an incident at the hospital, some twenty odd years ago. Some whore from the Capital's most popular brothel came to us in labor. Now, I'm sure you're well aware of the laws of the palace. It's forbidden for members of the royal family to pay visit to such an establishment, for risk of dirtying the bloodline. However, this woman was insistent that she carried Ozai's child inside of her, and demanded entry to the royal room of the maternity ward to properly welcome the prince's child into the world. I didn't believe her, of course, as we have had many a whore come to us claiming connection to the royal family. But this child was coming out in a hurry, and I decided to appease her so that I could safely deliver the baby. Lord Ozai was not yet engaged, so there wasn't exactly a risk of the room being double booked. The birth was without complication, and a little girl was born." Tii paused hesitantly. "Lord Zuko, I am a woman of many years, and do not claim to know all. But this child, as I brought her into this world, looked the spitting image of your father on his first day of life, more so than either you or Azula."

Zuko nearly lept out of his seat in outrage. "You're telling me that my father has had a secret bastard roaming the city since before I was born, and you kept this fact hidden from the palace this entire time? Do you understand the implications of your treason?"

The elderly woman began to tremble as she fell to her knees in a deep bow against the carpet. "My Lord, please understand, it's not uncommon for an unwed woman to claim their bastard is of royal lineage. They are typically founded on lies, I had no reason to suspect-"

"You just told me that the child was born looking just like my father. How is that not a reason to suspect the woman was telling the truth?"

"I-" the woman stammered nervously, unprepared for Zuko's wrath, "I'm sorry, my Lord, I didn't think-"

"No, you weren't thinking. Guards!" Zuko called out and a flock of royal guards rushed into the room. "Seize this woman and thrown her in prison. She's to be charged with high treason. Don't let her out until I give further instruction."

Zuko showed no pity as the sobbing woman was drug out of his office by the royal guards. He furiously bended a blast of fire against the wall and set the bookcase ablaze, not giving a shit for the texts that turned to ash. His eyes reflected the flickering of the flames as he stared into the bright destruction in front of him. He had hoped that this claim about the true heir was just some ridiculous hope of the commoner's that Azula would return to the throne. Now, his job just got infinitely harder.

He had to go find his long-lost older sister.


	10. Katara V

**Katara**

Katara stood anxiously outside the palace morgue, pacing back and forth across the doorway and trying to calm her mind. After their return from visiting Azula, Zuko had holed himself up in his study until nightfall, leaving Katara with the responsibility of dealing with Ozai. Well, he didn't explicitly tell her to do anything, exactly, but with how much time she'd missed during her capture she felt an itch to do something productive. Besides, one of the members of the royal family should be present for this type of evaluation, and she didn't think it wise to include Zuko. She sent a group of royal guards out into the forest to retrieve Ozai's before sun down, not bothering to explain to them how she knew of its whereabouts. They had returned from their little scavenger hunt late in the evening, far too late to warrant the immediate evaluation by the palace physician. She requested to be told when the physician began the autopsy, so when a palace worker came and whispered the news in her ear over lunch, she sent a message to Aang to meet her at the morgue as soon as his schedule allowed. He was still visiting, thankfully. She didn't know if she could deal with this all alone.

Her frantic pacing was interrupted by the oncoming footsteps that echoed through the halls, light enough for her to recognize them as belong to her flighty airbender.

"Thank you for getting here so quickly," Katara murmured as she welcomed Aang into a warm embrace. Considering how much she had been through, friendly physical contact felt all the more comforting to her. 2 weeks spent in shackles with only the heat from the summer air really reorganized her priorities.

"It's no problem," Aang said with a smile. "So, what are we dealing with here?"

Katara looked at him seriously as she gestured to the door before them. "I've had Ozai's body collected for evaluation. Hopefully, the physician inside will be able to tell us how he died."

"Spirits," Aang muttered.

"Yeah, heavy stuff. But it had to get done, and this will get us one step closer to figuring out what happened in the woods and what the Scarlet Sodality's future plans are."

"Katara, we don't even know if they _have_ a plan. Like you said out there, it didn't look like anyone survived that explosion. Do you really think they would go through all the trouble of freeing Ozai only to kill him off less than 24 hours afterward?"

"I don't know," Katara said despondently, "but this is our only hint right now. We need to take advantage of it."

Swallowing down his discomfort, Aang nodded, and Katara reached for the door handle, pushing it open and revealing the small morgue within the palace walls. The room didn't get much use, what with the few and far between deaths of the royal family members. The air was musty and smelled of dust and decay, and in the center was a stone slab elevated to waist level and housing the body of the former Fire Lord, his face covered with a red, cotton sheet of fabric. The senior palace physician was peering into the open abdomen of the cadaver, obviously not finished with his full-body evaluation. Aang almost gagged at the sight, but Katara looked upon it with grace and strength. She'd seen far more gruesome scenes in the South Pole while growing up. She specifically recalled a time when some poor hunter had unluckily ran into a polar bear dog during mating season, falling victim to the male beast's territorial nature and suffering a deep abdominal laceration that left his entrails splayed for all to see. He barely survived the attack, and Katara could never squash that sight from her memory.

"Ah, Fire Lady Katara," the physician greeted as he scrambled to cover the disgusting sight in front of him, "my apologies, I didn't realize you would come so soon. I called for you thinking you would take your time in visiting me."

Katara waved her hand to signal that he didn't need to continue his panic, gently grabbing the fabric he had hastily thrown over Ozai's abdomen and placing it on the wooden shelf installed in the wall. "Please, no need to apologize. I didn't expect that you would be done. I wanted to partake in this investigation, if you wouldn't mind."

The physician's eyes widened slightly but didn't challenge her as hesitantly retrieved his magnifying glass from the rolling shelves at his side. "Of course not, my Lady. And you must be Avatar Aang, it's truly an honor."

Aang nodded from the far end of the room, too perturbed by the presence of dead body to think about coming closer. "Pleasure to meet you."

"So," Katara said as she settled her hands on the stone slab, "what have you discovered so far?"

"Well, my Lady, to be quite frank, I haven't seen anything quite like this," the physician said as he furrowed his brow, "how did you say you found him?"

"I didn't. We were hoping you could provide us with some answers."

"I understand, but some context would be helpful. Where was he found, for instance?"

At this point, Aang overcame his disgust and stepped closer to the pair, closing the door behind him. "We found Ozai's body within the rubble of a destroyed building deep in the woods outside the city border. He had just been surrendered to the Scarlet Sodality the night before that explosion, as I'm sure you recall."

"Yes, I remember. So you believe this was a murder?"

"We're not sure what it was," Katara interjected, "we just know that whatever happened out there, the force of the explosion killed a large number of people that had been inside the building."

"Did you manage to get a close look at any of them?"

Katara looked back at Aang, who simply shook his head. "It was a bit of a shock, to say the least," he explained, "unlike you, we don't typically get a close-up view of someone who's passed."

The physician peered down at the body before him and pinched the corners of the fabric covering Ozai's face, discarding it into the wastebin. He took a small, crystal illuminating a white light that was affixed to the end of a bamboo rod and positioned it close to Ozai's face as he held open one of the cadaver's eyelids. "I only ask because of the way his eyes present. You say the building was destroyed, no? As you can see, his sclera are quite irritated and red, so the surrounding debris would explain that. But what I cannot explain is his eye color. The bright amber color of the iris runs strong within the royal family, and I referenced Ozai's past portraits and birth records to confirm that he indeed possessed the same trait. As of right now, you can see that his eyes are-"

"White," Katara interrupted, "like the moon."

"I'm not sure if it has anything to do with the moon or its cycle, my Lady, but it's unusual to say the least. Not only have I never seen this pale of an eye color, but to have one's eye color change upon death hasn't happened before."

"And you have no possible explanation for this?" Aang asked, finally working up the courage to peer over Katara's shoulder and catch a glimpse of what the physician was referencing.

"No. I've referred to my book of medical teachings and can't find any sort of cause for this phenomena."

Katara couldn't help but stare into Ozai's dead eyes. The only other time she'd seemed such a vibrant white on a person without the aid of makeup was when she met Yue. According to her, the white of her hair was the result of the moon spirit granting her life and instilling a portion of its power inside of her. Before that, her hair had been an obsidian black, just like that of her tribe. So although Katara knew it was possible to change physical appearance with the help of the spirits, this just didn't make sense. The moon spirit had _given_ life, not taken it, so how did that help their current situation?

"Well what about the rest of him? Surely there's some other evidence for his cause of death. Maybe the smoke inhalation?"

The physician reached to his rolling shelves yet again and grabbed his metal set of pliers, bringing them to the incision in Ozai's abdomen and using them to spread the skin further, granting all of them a better view inside. "Take a look at the inner workings, my Lady. What do you notice?"

Katara leaned in close, squinted her eyes as she investigated the tissue inside. It had been long since the blood flow had ceased, so the organs were not longer the flush pink that they should be, and the pocket was dry from the lack of use. Katara had never seen inside a decently expired body; she had seen the organs of a living man as she attempted to stitch him back together, but never the insides of a man long declared dead. It was new territory, and she was unsure of what to look for.

"I see organs?" Katara said almost jokingly, and the physician managed to chuckle. She turned to offer Aang a closer look, but decided against it when she noticed the splotchy green hue of his cheeks.

"You're quite right. I'd be surprised if you didn't," the physician teased.

"What is it you were having me look for?"

The physician raised his crystal light to the abdominal opening and angled it towards the chest. "Let's take a look. Here, you can see the lungs. As expected, they are quite damaged. There are burns in several locations along the interior wall, as you can see from the excised portion I removed just before your arrival. But the damage isn't severe enough to warrant smoke inhalation as the cause of death. It looks as though he died _before_ the smoke could do much harm."

"So did you have me look inside just to prove me wrong?"

"No, my Lady. Take a look here," the physician said calmly as he pointed to a large hunk of flesh beneath the ribs. "That, there, is the liver. At this point in the decaying process - if the timeline you've provided me is correct - it should still be pink and spongy. Instead, it's gray and shriveled, like a sea prune. In fact, _all_ of his organs look similarly shriveled."

"What are you suggesting, exactly?"

The physician set aside his crystal and removed the pliers, thereby closing the incision and blocking off the view. Aang sighed in relief, unsure of how much longer he could have lasted seeing another's internal organs before vomiting.

"What I'm suggesting, my Lady, is that whatever happened at the time of Ozai's death, it wasn't natural. Every ounce of evidence that he was alive and functioning as of 3 days ago has completely vanished. He looks as though he was sucked dry of the life force within him, although I can't begin to explain how."

Katara dwelled on this before an idea came to her. There was a way to find out what remained, but she would need water, and a lot of it.

"Sir, I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to perform a few diagnostic tests of my own"

The physician, albeit confused and slightly worried, bowed in submission to Katara's request. "As you wish. Just… be done by sundown? I have to prepare him for the funeral."

"Of course. Aang, go fetch a few of the royal guards, would you? I need them to bring a copper bath down here, a shallow one."

Aang raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously. "What are you planning?"

"You'll see. Just trust me."

Quicker than Katara anticipated, a group of royal guards returned, carrying a bath upon their shoulders. It looked as though it were used for children; the edges were only 2 feet deep, but the base was large enough to fit an adult body. Even when it came to bathing the children, the royal family spared no expense. Katara would have preferred a more spiritual environment, perhaps a bath made of stone beneath a full moon, but this would have to do on short notice. When the guards settled the bath in the center of the room, actively avoiding looking upon the body of their former Lord, they scuffled out in a hurry, leaving Aang and Katara alone. She bent a stream of water from a nearby pipe and filled the tub with a foot of water. The liquid was crystal clear, for the palace always had the best quality of everything they could ever need, and the scalloped texture of the bottom of the tub reflected what little light was present in the room. Katara instructed Aang to airbend the body to the tub and he reluctantly agreed. She supposed she could have bloodbent his lifeless form, but the situation was already morbid enough without involving the barbaric form.

When Ozai's body was settled in the tub, the height of the water aligned at the middle of his lithe, depleted frame, Katara sat on her knees and stared down upon him. She was unsure of how to begin. In the past, she'd been able to heal soldiers or workers by sending her healing current throughout their entire chi pathway, melding it with the wounded chi of their own and reinforcing it. This man, however, didn't need healing. He needed evaluation. Once before, and only once, Gran Gran had showed Katara the ancient southern waterbending ways of reviewing a cadaver, survived through scrolls hidden away from Fire Nation view during the war. Through the same technique as healing, Katara could infiltrate the body's chi and travel throughout the systems, looking over the last moments engrained in the body's physical memory. It was much more efficient than the typical autopsy, and she knew that when she sent the palace physician to diagnose Ozai's cause of death. She had hoped, however, that it would be a simple enough answer and she wouldn't need to directly interact with the dead body of her horrific father-in-law.

Tentatively, she raised her hands and hovered them over Ozai's torso, slowly bringing the body of water to a fluorescent glow of aquamarine light. She twirled her wrists, imitating the patterns of Tui and La and sending the water in a spiral pattern around the body's perimeter. She felt her power permeate the skin and begin to enter his chi pathway. Suddenly, like a shock of electricity, Katara flinched with a hypnic jerk and was instantly flooded with the feeling of her body falling into an empty abyss. She pulled away and snapped open her eyes to find that she wasn't actually falling into some foreign darkness, but rather still in the royal palace with solid ground beneath her. Aang rushed to her side, pulling her up from the backwards leans she hadn't realized she had jolted into.

"Are you alright?" Aang asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine," Katara reassured him, "It's just… I've never felt that sensation before."

"We should stop."

"No," she interrupted, "I can continue. I have to continue. Let me try again."

Aang, with a furrow of his brow and a scowl of his lip, stepped away, releasing Katara's arms and allowing her to return them to their position above Ozai's body. Once again, she bent the water into a glowing whirlpool of spiritual energy and pushed into Ozai's system. The falling sensation returned, but this time she fell with it, allowing it to take her wherever she needed to go. As she reached the bottom, she didn't feel any impact; She just noticed that she had stopped falling. Carefully, she bent the energy forward, exploring the unfamiliar cavern and filling it to its edges. When the space kept filling, conforming into that of a long, tubular shape, Katara finally realized where she was: Ozai's chi pathway. With all the strength she could muster, she kept bending and bending until her energy stopped growing in size and felt identically to that of the meridians, extending from groin to scalp and confirming her suspected whereabouts. Only one thing was for certain, which was that she couldn't detect one ounce of Ozai's retired chi.

Carefully, Katara pulled herself out of Ozai's being and settled her palms delicately on her lap, feeling fragile and slightly shaken from her spiritual depletion.

"Well?" Aang asked quietly, as though he didn't really want to hear the answer he knew he would be given. "Did you find anything?"

Katara sat in silence for a moment longer as she pondered what exactly she _did_ just find. "That's just it, Aang. I didn't find anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, normally, when one passes, their chi essentially retires within their body. It doesn't have anywhere to go, so it just stops moving and flowing. With my healing, I could manually push it around and explore one's pathway. But Ozai didn't have anything left inside of him. Now, I don't exactly have too much experience handling dead bodies, but this is unlike anything I've read about in the scrolls Gran Gran gave me."

Aang looked at her with confused concern before he sat adjacent to her on the stone floor, knees grazing the side of the copper bath that held the deceased man before them. He sat directly in front of Ozai's head, unsettled by the sight but persevering anyway. Katara watched intently as Aang positioned a palm over Ozai's sternum and the other over his forehead. He went into an intense focus and Katara noticed an overwhelming spiritual aura radiating off of his skin, shortly followed by the illumination of his tattoos. His eyes were closed, but Katara knew that underneath his eyes were glowing a similar blue. She sat, observing his technique and listening to the hum of the energy throughout the room as she wondered what ancient Avatar wisdom he could be employing at that very moment.

Katara almost fell back flat on the floor when Aang suddenly lurched away from the tub in a violent gasp of breath. "Aang!" She yelped. His expression was wide-eyed and panicked, shining with the beads of sweat that had formed on his temple. Despite the breathing techniques he mastered from his people, he was panting heavily, and it looked as though he had just been through hours of physical combat with a worthy opponent. "Aang, talk to me, what happened?"

Aang grabbed Katara's wrist, startling tremor reverberating through his body translated itself onto her arm, and she could tell that whatever just happened had shaken Aang to the core. His silver eyes latched onto her as she anxiously awaited an explanation.

"I know what happened here."

Katara tried to assist Aang to his feet, but he dismissively pulled his arm away, instead opting to straighten his torso as he remained cross-legged on the ground.

"The lion turtle, when it granted me the knowledge of energybending, it gave me so much more than that. _Centuries_ of memories came gushing in. I don't think he meant for it to happen, but it did." He reached once more for Katara' wrist, as if he were emphasizing the importance of his next words. "Katara, they stopped granting the power of energybending for a reason, and a really good one at that. Do you remember what I said, about needing to be rooted within one's self before even attempting to energybend?"

"I mean, yeah, but what does-"

"I can't explain it, but when I peered into Ozai's body, his body's memories, I felt this overwhelming sense of power and, similarly, depletion. It reminded me of the lion turtle's memories. I remember - well, rather, the lion turtle remembers - that when people, soft and pliable people, would try to manipulate someone's bending, they couldn't withstand the force of their counterpart's life energy. It literally overwhelmed their system, like an engine overheating."

"You mean like an explosion?" Katara asked, recognizing where Aang was headed.

"Exactly."

"Are you saying the explosion that caused Ozai's death…?"

"Someone tried to energybend, but instead of succeeding, they released Ozai's life force from his physical form. By maneuvering the chi pathway, whoever did this had to to first get inside, leaving an entry site. I can only guess that Ozai's chi escaped through that opening when the explosion happened."

Katara pressed her palms to her eyes. All of this new information, although she was glad to finally have some sort of answer, was emotionally inundating her. "So, Ozai's life force is just, what, floating around the goddamn atmosphere? Are we going to need to go on a spirit hunt?"

Aang just shook his head. "One's life force is a delicate thing. It can't survive long with a corporeal host. It would have needed to latch onto a nearby body with a similar genetic makeup."

Katara's eyes dilated as she thought on what Aang just said. "Does that mean Zuko is infected with Ozai's chi?"

"I don't think so. When I say a life force is delicate, I mean that it can die in a matter of seconds. We didn't get there quick enough for Zuko to become its new host."

She breathed a sigh of relief, although the uncertainty of what happened still plagued her. "Are you certain that Ozai's life force is just gone? Dead?"

"Like the body before us," Aang said flatly, "but that's not what worries me. Someone out there knows how to _energybend_. That's a big deal, Katara! They can grant someone, _anyone_ , bending, and if that power gets into the wrong hands…"

"Aang, you saw the site yourself. No one could have survived that explosion. Whoever tried and failed to restore Ozai's bending is burnt to a crisp."

Aang shuddered at the jarring bluntness of Katara's words. "Then how did they learn? There has to be a teacher somewhere. A true master wouldn't have failed like this."

He was probably right. Whoever took this task was obviously ill-prepared and unaware of the catastrophic consequences of energybending. Now, they were dead. Although that was one less person to worry about, now they had a bigger task of finding the master. This student couldn't have learned from a lion turtle, otherwise they would have been as knowledgeable and wise as Aang. Someone out there, probably hidden away within the depths of this world, was an energybending master that took on an improper pupil, much like when Aang first tried to learn firebending. Katara knew they had to find him, and quickly, before any other pupils could surface and try to change the course of the world as they now knew it.


End file.
